A Matter Of Prvacy Full Spec ScriptTeleplay
by Dr Thimmel
Summary: See "Log-line/Slug-line" of same TITLE for the summary, and "Treatment" for Story Outline - full Spec Script; pardon the Formatting errors - imported in RTF format from MovieMagic/Screenwriter2000 "Script" format.


FADE IN:

ESTABLISHING SHOT: OPTICAL (STOCK) C.G.I.

EXT. VULCAN (OPTICAL) "MOUNT SOLEYA - VULCAN" -- DAY

CAMERA has a stupendous Aerial View of a bleak and stark landscape covered by a hazy, Reddish Gray Sky, and riddled with steep Mountains and deep, dark Chasms and Ravines! The words "Mount Soleya - Vulcan" appear over the incredible image, that focuses on a particularly high peak with a steep and straight Staircase that ascends towards a rectangular columned Opening near the top! Through this Opening; A large, flat, and circular Arena Area can barely be SEEN, and is opened to the Sky, in the Crater at the very Top! --

EXT. MOUNT SOLEYA'S CEREMONIAL THRONE ARENA -- CONTINUOUS

This bowl-shaped, rough-hewn walled Crater's flat and circular floor is white colored sand, and a "Stonehenge" type Gong Structure dominates the center of View, and has several (in pairs) traditional Vulcan Weapons hanging from it, and a rectangular Gong and Ringer; as in T.O.S.'s "Amok Time" episode! Towards O.S./S.L.; A two steps Throne Platform lays empty; Except for the rather plain-looking Throne in it's center, and a Cell-like, large Metallic Door seals the opening to "The Cave of Sorrows", that is chiseled into the stone Crater Wall behind the Throne Chair! Towards O.S./S.R.; The unseen Opening seen earlier breaches the stone Crater Wall, and the faint SOUND of Bells and Drums beating in a sad, Dirge-like manner! This SOUND builds and draws Our (CAMERA PAN LEFT) attentions towards the Opening, and immediately; A Vulcan Ceremonial Procession REACHES the top of the unseen Staircase, outside the most sacred and "secretive" place on Vulcan! This Procession is Led by an elderly Vulcan WOMAN ("THE T'PAU", Queen/Leader of Vulcan) wearing traditional Robes, pointed Cap, and curly-toed shoes and Jewelry CARRYING a wooden Scepter walking stick; She ENTERS the Arena Area (PAN RIGHT ON: STOP PAN ON GONG STRUCTURE) leading Two Columns of Vulcan EUNUCHS that PLAY the Abacus-like Bells Instruments & slowly BEATING the Drums; Flanking and FOLLOWING The T'Pau towards the Gong Structure, and ahead towards the O.S. Throne Platform, as She slowly WALKS in Regal yet Solemn fashion! All the Eunuchs are Sober MALES and are clad in traditional Ceremonial Garb! At the end of the two Lines of Eunuchs; A very young and handsome bare-chested Vulcan MALE (KOSS) STAGGERS wearily, FOLLOWING the Others towards the Gong Structure, and He BREATHS heavily, SWEATS, and sternly STARES as if in an angry Trance; He is fully engulfed in "The Pon Farr" and is GLARING intensely as He (and CAMERA) STOPS at the Gong Structure! The Procession continues MARCHING ahead and O.S. towards the O.S. Throne Platform as Koss wearily TRUDGES towards the Gong Structure, LEANS against one of It's heavy Columns momentarily to regain His strength, TAKES down the Gong Ringer, and BREATHS laboriously as He STRIKES the Gong hard, and then THROWS It down on the ground, extremely ANGRY!

Koss SCREAMS out in an oddly "passionate" way! --

KOSS (STRANGELY ANIMALISTIC)

. . . _A-A-A-a-a-a-r-r-r-gh-gh-gh_-guh!

The Bells and Drums STOPPED when Koss STRUCK the Gong, and the Eunuchs STAND in a Line on Both Sides of the Throne Chair; The T'Pau STANDS in front of That, and the Metallic Door is SEEN in the Wall behind Them! The T'Pau LOOKS sternly toward O.S. Koss, & RAISES Her Scepter / Staff as She loudly says, --

THE T'PAU (ENGLISH-CEREMONIOUSLY)

. . . As 'It' _was_, from before; _So_, 'It' shall _be_! . . .

(LOOKS at O.S. Koss)

. . . Approach me, "Koss"!

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

(Insert Vulcan Subtitles here; Words in "quotes" are same in Vulcan & English) . . . .! . . .

(beat; Looks at O.S. Koss)

. . . . . . . . . . ., "Koss"!

Koss PANTS like an animal and SCOWLS menacingly before a LOOK of "desperate terror", and RUNS towards the Throne Platform and wearily DROPS to His knees in front of Her! He LOOKS up towards Her & EMOTIONALLY (one word at a time) says, --

KOSS (PANTING; HESITANT)

. . . _My_ . . . _BLOOD_ . . . _BOILS_!!!

KOSS? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .!!!

She LOOKS at Him with surprise, WALKS towards Him, down the Step or two, & slowly REACHES out Her hand to "TOUCH" His face (short Mind-Meld) as She ceremoniously says, --

THE T'PAU

He _speaks_?! . . . Give me your "thoughts", "Koss".

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . ?! . . . . . . .". . . .","Koss".

Koss BREATHS hard and hesitantly as He emotionally says, --

KOSS (PANTING; HESITANT)

. . . _I . . . __MUST__ . . . have . . . MY . . . __Mate_! . . . _WHERE . . . __IS__ . . . SHE_?!

KOSS? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .?!

The T'Pau quickly RETRACTS Her hand from Koss's face after only a short moment of MELDING with a horrified LOOK saying, --

THE T'PAU (AGHAST)

. . . _AH-ah-ah- __HAH_!

(RETRACTS hand)

_It IS . . . the 'Pon Farr'_! . . . _Take Him to . . . 'The Cave of Sorrows'_!

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . . . . .?!

(beat; Retracts hand)

. . . . . . . .'Pon Farr'! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .'!

The Bells & Drum start to PLAY again as the Two Eunuchs closest to the Throne Chair RUN to both sides of the kneeling Koss, GRAB Him by both arms, YANK Him up, and DRAG Him (STRUGGLING & SCREAMING wildly) up the steps and across the Throne Platform towards the Metallic Door! They REACH the Door and STOP; While Koss SCREAMS, They UNLOCK & OPEN the Door, and roughly THROW (Push) Koss into the darkness, inside! Then, They quickly SLAM the Door closed & LOCK It; As O.S. Koss POUNDS on the inside of the Door & O.S. SCREAMS wildly! --

The T'Pau LOOKS on with disgust of the emotional display, RAISES Her Scepter again, and loudly ANNOUNCES saying, --

THE T'PAU (CEREMONIOUSLY)

. . . _Quickly_; _Summon "T'Pol"_, _here_!

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . .; . . . . . "_T'Pol"_, . . . .!

­The Bells & Drums STOP playing; then a "Dramatic Pause & Music" with a FADE TO BLACK traditional climax!

FADE OUT:

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

(Note: Episode Credits fall over opening Scenes.)

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL) ENTERPRISE -- MUCH LATER

ESTABLISHING SHOT: ENTERPRISE CRUISING AT WARP-SPEED IN SPACE

INT. CAPTAIN ARCHER'S QUARTERS -- CONTINUOUS

CAPT. ARCHER SITS at His Desk / Table, PETTING Porthos. The Intercom "CHIRPS", and O.S. HOSHI's Voice "fearfully" sounds!

HOSHI (ANXIOUSLY) (O.S.)

. . . (_BEEP-BEEP_) . . . _Communications to Captain Archer_?! . . .

Archer PUSHES the Button to ANSWER His "fearfully formal" Comm Officer's anxiety-consumed Voice as He FROWNS, puzzled!

ARCHER

. . . _This_ is Archer! . . .

(teasingly)

_Why_ all the "Protocol", Hoshi?!

HOSHI (FEARFULLY) (O.S.)

. . . _Captain_; I have a "_Command-Level_", "Secured Channel" _Communique_ _from the ADMIRALTY_, _at_ Starfleet Command; designated _"URGENT"_, _for __YOU_, _Sir_!

Archer CHUCKLES as He GRIMACES with bewilderment LISTENING to His "rattled" Subordinate Officer, and FROWNS, responding!

ARCHER (CONCERNED)

. . . _Oh_?! . . . _Well_-l-l-l; _Put "It" through_, _im__med__iately_, _Ensign_ Sato!

HOSHI (MILITARILY-SCARED) (O.S.)

. . . _Aye-aye_, _Captain_! _I'll "pipe it through"_ _now_, _Sir_!

The Intercom GOES silent, & immediately; The Com-Link Station on His Desk/Table "BEEPS" loudly! Archer PRESSES the Button.

TIGHT ANGLE ON: MONITOR ON DESK

The Monitor Screen ACTIVATES! It REVEALS an irritable ADMIRAL LEONARD (Archer's Uncle - His dead Mother's Brother, the Commandant of Starfleet Academy & Senior Member of the Board of Admirals) SITTING behind His opulent Desk at Starfleet Academy; The LOGO is Superimposed (INSERT OPTICALS) over the view, on the Screen! --

ADM. LEONARD (FORMALLY MILITARY)

. . . _Captain Archer_? . . . _This_ is Admiral Leonard at The Starfleet Command Complex; Commandant of "The Academy" calling!

(secretively)

. . . _Are you_ . . . "_ALONE"_?!

Archer gently PLACES Porthos down with a puzzled FROWN saying, --

ARCHER (BEWILDERED)

. . . Not "exactly", Sir! . . .

(beat; To Porthos)

Go lay down, Boy?! . . .

(To Leonard)

My Dog is with me. What's"this" _all ABOUT_?! As you _know_; I run a pretty "loose ship", around _here_; And _you_ _JUST _. . . "_spooked"_ my Communications Officer!

ADM. LEONARD (APOLOGETICALLY)

. . . I'm _sorry_, but it _couldn't_ be _helped_! _This_ is a matter of the _utmost_ importance; And _requires_ a "Secured, Command-Level" Com-Link, Jonathan!

ARCHER (RELENTINGLY)

. . . I "understand", Admiral; . . . Go ahead, Sir.

ADM. LEONARD (ANNOYEDLY)

. . . Starfleet Command received an "_urgent_ Communique", _via_ "Diplomatic Channels"; from the "Vulcan Home-world", a few days ago?! . . .

(angrily)

_They are _"_deMANDing_"; We take "T'Pol" back to Vulcan, "Post-HASTE"! _They "DEMAND"_; _Mind you_!

ARCHER (CONFUSED)

_. . . What's the BIG DEAL_?! _She's NOT "a PRISONER" on _this Ship!

ADM. LEONARD (ANGRILY CONFUSED)

. . . _I_ _don't know_! . . . _Those DAMNED Vulcans _are _so "TIGHT-Lipped"_ _about EVERYthing_ . . . _who KNOWS_?! . . . _YOU know_; ­(ANGERS; EXPLAINS) _I'VE __HATED__ the VULCANS_! ­(CALMS; reflectively EXPLAINS, sadly) Ever since _my SISTER_ . . . I _mean_; Your Mother, Doctor Gabrielle Leonard-Archer _died_ in that "Test-Flight"

ADM. LEONARD (ANGRILY CONFUSED) (CONT'D)

accident, when you were _only FIVE years OLD_; ­(angrily EXPLAINS) _I _"blamed" _them_; And "regretfully", your _Father_, _for her DEATH_! ­(SADLY) I _never_ had a chance to "reconcile" with your Father, before _he_ died; later, in another "accident", when you were a "Plebe Cadet" in "The Academy", _here_! ­(ANGERS again) _That's_ when I "distanced myself" from your Father, Doctor Cochrane left the "Warp-Drive Development Project", and your Father _bravely_ took over for him; until _his_ death, in that "implosion accident" in his lab. That's when Starfleet concocted the "cover-story" about Henry having Clark's Syndrome, and that causing his death! . . . _Any_way; It's _all_ those _damned VULCAN'S_ _fault_! . . . _Who KNOWS "why"_ _the Vulcans "DO" __ANY__THING_!

Archer LISTENED with concern, and sympathetic "understanding" (if "not agreeing" with him?!) to the bitterly angry Admiral, but simply NODDED His head! Archer SIGHS and ASKS Leonard. --

ARCHER (PUZZLED)

. . . _So_; _what DID you_ tell the Vulcans?!

ADM. LEONARD (ANNOYEDLY)

. . . _If_ . . . it were _up_ _to ME_; _"I" would've TOLD __THEM__ to "GO to __HELL__"_!

(CALMS slightly)

. . . The Board of Admirals "decided"; And _we_ told _them_ to "_Kiss our Butts"_!

(SMILES)

_Not_ in "so many words", _of COURSE_!

(ANGERS again)

_They _"responded" by _threatening_ to _sever ALL _"_ties"_ with us! . . . Diplomatic, Trade, and Scientific "ties"! _They're "Blackmailing" us_, so to speak! They were going to "declare _War_", for _God's SAKE_!

(CALMS; relentingly)

We _can't_ risk something_ like THAT_; with the Klingon, Romulan, and Suliban threats, and _us _being "The _new_ Kids on the block" and _all_! _SO-oh-oh_; we decided to "buckle under" to their "demands", in a diplomatic way, of _course_! Can you "see my meaning"?!

ARCHER (CONFUSED)

. . . Uhm-m-m;_ "Not EXACTLY_", _Sir_! Can you "spell it out" for me?

ADM. LEONARD (ANNOYEDLY)

. . ._ A-l-l R-I-G-H-T_! . . .

­and Leonard SIGHS; Reluctantly RELENTING to the facts!

ADM. LEONARD (RELENTINGLY) (CONT'D)

. . . In the "interests" of "Diplomatic Relations"; We're going to "cooperate" with_ those "POINTY-eared DEVILS"_, _and TAKE T'Pol __BACK__ to VULCAN_, _see_?! ­(CALMS) _That_ way; we can show "good faith" intentions, _and_ _maybe_ ... _find OUT what ALL "this" is ABOUT_! _But_; ­(secretively) _be_ "discrete", Jonathan! We _don't_ want to get _caught_, "with our hands in the cookie jar", _understand_?!

ARCHER (CONCERNED)

. . . _What_ do I _tell_ the "Pointy-eared _Devil_" _HERE_, _Sir_?!

ADM. LEONARD (CONFUSED)

_We _asked _them_ the _same THING_! _All _They _said_ was; To tell _Her_, "It is the 'Time of _Boiling Blood'_!"; _what-EVER in the HELL __THAT'S__ SUPPOSED to MEAN_?! ­(CALMS) _Any_way; _Those_ are your Orders, and for _God's _sake; be "discrete", _and_ _CAREful_, Jonathan, okay?! I _don't _"trust" them, _at ALL_!

ARCHER (RELENTINGLY)

. . . Aye, Sir; ­(THINKS & FROWNS) Even though those Vulcans _are_ "intensely private" and "secretive"; I'll _try_ to "_pump_" T'Pol . . . "diplomatically _discrete_", of _course_; for _some_ kind'a "information", while we take her _back_ there, _okay_ Sir?!

ADM. LEONARD (RELIEVED)

. . . _Very_ good, Jonathan; you _have_ your Orders! Carry on, "Son", and good luck to you! . . .

­but Archer BRISTLES at the "all too familiar" term "Son"! --

ARCHER (INTERRUPTING, ANNOYED)

_Admiral_?! ­(CALMS) "Uncle Lenny"?! Even though you've been "like a father" to me, since my Father _died_;

(SIGHS regretfully)

. . . With _all_ due respect; I _asked_ you _not_ to call me "Son", Sir!

ADM. LEONARD (APOLOGETICALLY)

. . . I- . . . I'm _sorry_, Jonathan. It _just_ . . . "_slipped __out_", _see_?!

Leonard suddenly BECOMES "solemnly retrospective" saying, --

ADM. LEONARD (SADLY REFLECTIVE) (CONT'D)

. . . You _know_ how I feel about you; ever since your Father died, and I had to "make my peace" with _him_, through _you_; _AND you_, _too_! . . . You're like "a _Son_" to me, okay?!

ARCHER (SADLY REFLECTIVE)

. . . I know, Sir; I feel the _same_ way about _you_, _TOO_! _But_-?! . . .

(ANNOYS; yet respectful)

. . . I _just_ ­(THINKS) _need_ to feel like- ­(SIGHS) I've _gotten_ to _where I AM_; On _my OWN "merits"_, and _not ANY-_

(CALMS; THINKS)

­_special_ "Preferential Treatments", or "Nepotisms", _Sir_! Understand?

ADM. LEONARD (ASSURINGLY AFFIRMING)

. . . As _you WELL know_ _by NOW_; _You HAVE_! ­(REFLECTS & PRAISES) The _highest_ "accredited" Cadet to EVER _Graduate_ from The _Academy_! _Not_ to mention; your Father's contributions to Science, _and_ Earth's "Deep-Space" Program! His "sacrifice" is a debt we can _never_ repay! "We" _all_ owe a great deal of gratitude to _"your" enTIRE family_?! ­(THINKS, HUMBLES) _Any_way; _No_ "favoritism", _nor_ "nepotism" has been extended _to YOU_!

(THINKS & CHUCKLES)

. . . _If __ANYthing__, I was harder on you than with __any other Cadet__, __EVER__; Right, Jonathan?! _

ARCHER (CONFIDENTLY ASSURED)

. . . _Yes_, Sir! . . . And _that's_ the way _I ALWAYS want _it to _be_, okay?! That's why . . . I'm where I _am_, _today_; _right_, Sir?!

ADM. LEONARD (ASSURINGLY AFFIRMING)

. . . _Quite_! . . .

("back to business")

_Any_way; You _have_ your orders, "Captain Archer"! ­(CONCERNED) And, _please_?! _Be "CAREful_", and "_discrete_", Jonathan! Admiral Leonard, _out_!

ARCHER (CONFIDENTLY ASSURING)

. . . Aye-aye, Sir! Enterprise, _out_!

­and Archer DEACTIVATES the Com-Link, but quickly ACTIVATES the Intercom on His Desk, and with annoyed anxiety says, --

ARCHER (ANGRILY CONFUSED) (CONT'D)

. . . _Captain_ Archer to _Sub-Commander T'POL?! . . ._

T'POL (PUZZLED) (O.S.)

. . . Aye, Captain? . . .

ARCHER (EXASPERATEDLY)

. . . _RePORT_ _to MY Quarters_, _"A-SAP"_?!

T'POL (CONFUSED) (O.S.)

. . . Aye, Captain. I will be there, directly. Bridge, out.

QUICK CUT TO:

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE -- CONTINUOUS

Immediately; T'POL STANDS at her Science Station, and is DEACTIVATING the Intercom; With a very PUZZLED expression! --

INTERCUTTING:

TRIP: Silently SNICKERS as he LOOKS at O.S. T'Pol! --

TRAVIS: SMIRKS knowingly towards O.S. others, then O.S. T'Pol! --

REED: Silently CHUCKLES; He, as the Others all are "thinking", T'Pol is in "big trouble", from Archer's "tone of voice"! --

HOSHI: SHRUGS her shoulders & COVERS her mouth with her hands; as she "tries" to STIFLE her GIGGLING & TITTERING at T'Pol's "apparent" & eminent "Butt Chewing" from Archer! She finally CAN'T restrain herself any longer & then (O.S.) TEASES T'Pol by "knowingly" GOADING; as T'Pol LOOKS at O.S. others! --

HOSHI (FONDLY TEASING) (O.S.)

. . . Uh-uh-uh- oh-oh-oh-oh-oh...!

­and T'Pol RAISES an eyebrow of PUZZLED DISGUST at O.S. Hoshi! --

Hoshi SITS at Her Station, & continues to TEASE O.S. T'Pol! --

HOSHI (FONDLY TEASING) (CONT'D)

. . . "_Sounds"_ like _"someone's" _in _trouble_, and "_they're" G­Oing to get "their" BUTT chewed_ by _the CAPTAIN_! _Heh-heh-heh_!

T'POL (PUZZLED)

. . . What logical purpose would the Captain have in "masticating my Buttocks", Ensign Sato?

INTERCUTTING:

ANGLES ON: EACH OF THE OTHER BRIDGE PRINCIPLES LOOKING AT EACH OTHER WITH SLY GRINS ON THEIR "DID YOU HEAR THAT?" FACES.

All Other Bridge Principles silently GAWK at each Other, SMILING as if to say, "Did _you_ hear _that_?!", then BURST out! --

ALL (SIMULTAINEOUS LAUGHTER)

. . . _HAH-HAH-hah-hah-hah-hah-. . ._!

T'Pol LOOKS at the O.S. others as they LAUGH wildly at her! --

Hoshi GATHERS her composure, & TURNS toward O.S. T'Pol saying, --

HOSHI (CHUCKLING)

. . . _No ho ho ho_, _no_, _T'Pol_!. . . _"That" MEANS_, "_Your in BIG trouble", and the Captain is going to yell at you! "GET it", NOW?!_

T'POL (EXASPERATEDLY CONFUSED)

. . . _Why_ "you _Humans_" cannot; simply _say_ what you _intend_, is unfathomable.

(THINKS)

. . . And _how_ can the Captain "yell at me" from his Quarters, and "I get it", _now_?!

The "Entire" Bridge Crew LAUGHS at T'Pol's misunderstanding! --

Hoshi GIGGLES & LOOKS at O.S. Others, & TURNS to O.S. T'Pol! --

HOSHI (GIGGLING, EXPLAINING)

. . . _NO ho ho ho_; _No-oh-oh-wuh_, _T'Pol_! . . . "_That_" _means_, "_Do you UNDERSTAND_, _now_?!"! _Heh heh heh_!

T'Pol is greatly ANNOYED at their TEASING & LAUGHING "at Her", and her own "mis-interpretation" of their "language"! --

T'POL (EXASPERATEDLY CONFUSED)

. . . I have spent _nearly _two-hundred

(She "catches herself"!)

. . . -_whole_ "decades" in the "study" of Humans; and I _still_ do not understand your species!

­and she SHAKES her head in disgusted frustration with the O.S. others as they CHUCKLE at her! Then, T'Pol "remembers"! --

T'POL (PUZZLED) (CONT'D)

. . . And _why_ did the Captain refer to himself as "one who is easily duped"; or "A Sap"?!

All the others BURST into LAUGHTER at that, & Hoshi replies! --

HOSHI (SNICKERING, EXPLAINING)

. . . _NO-oh-oh- ho- ho- ho_-! _You STILL don't "Get IT", do you_?! ­. . .

(She "catches herself"!)

. . . "understand", _do_ you?! . . .

(SNICKERS)

. . . _He SAID_, "_A-SAP_!", _OR_ "As Soon As Possible"; an "acronym"! Get it? . . . Uhm-m-m-m; . . . _"understand_" _now_, T'Pol?!

­and she GIGGLES towards the O.S. others, TEASING T'Pol! --

T'Pol "decides" to "try" endearing herself to the others, and "ATTEMPTS" a play-on-words Joke, and SARCASTICALLY says, --

T'POL (DRYLY)

. . . Well; logically, I should go to the Captain, "A Sap", immediately? . . .

­and the O.S. others suddenly SILENCE as T'Pol LOOKS puzzled around the Bridge, as She WALKS towards the Elevator! --

As T'Pol WALKS through SHOT past Hoshi; Hoshi WONDERS if T'Pol has just called Archer "a sap", & FROWNS saying, --

HOSHI (EXASPERATEDLY CONFUSED)

. . . _Yes_-s-s-s-s? . . . You . . . probably . . . sh-sh-_should_-uh . . . er-r-r-r-ruh?!

T'Pol REACHES & CALLS the Elevator, then TURNS back saying, --

T'POL (CONFIDENTLY ASSURED)

. . . You have the Con; Mister Tucker?

­and She TURNS back to FACE away, toward the Elevator Doors! --

Trip WALKS toward the Con Chair "silently" SNICKERING & slyly LOOKING at the O.S. others as he POINTS to his "Eyes" saying, --

TRIP (SARCASTICALLY SNICKERING)

. . . "_Eye eye"_, _S- s- Sub-_uh- _K- k- Commander-her-her- T- t- t- __T'Pol_! _Heh-heh-heh_- . . .!

­and He SITS in the Con & "TRIES" to STIFLE His LAUGHTER! --

WITHOUT "turning back; T'Pol "Matter-of-fact-ly" says, --

T'POL (SARCASTICALLY)

. . . Per_haps_; You should report to Sick-Bay, Commander?

­and the Elevator Doors OPEN, T'Pol WALKS in, & TURNS back! --

T'POL (DRYLY) (CONT'D)

. . . So doctor Phlox can examine your "eyes"? . . . Computer; ­(Computer "BEEPS") ... Deck Bee, please.

­and the Elevator Doors CLOSE (T'Pol EXITS) over her; But... --

Leaves Trip & the other Bridge Principles WONDERING & PUZZLED as they are THINKING, "_Maybe_;_ she _has _eyes _in the _back_ of her _head_?!", and LOOKING "quizzically" at each other! Then, they POINT at each other teasingly & LAUGH with uneasy relief! --

Trip SHRUGS with "boyish embarrassment" & RUBS the back of his neck, then CHUCKLES & in his Southern accent says, --

TRIP (CHUCKLING)

. . . _Well_; At _least_ We _all KNOW_! Her Peripheral Vision _is GREAT_!

(LAUGHS shyly)

_. . . Heh-heh-heh_-; . . .

Lt. Reed (in His British accent) POINTS & TEASES Trip saying, --

REED (CHUCKLING)

. . . _I SAY_, Commander Tucker! . . . _SHE must have EYES in the BACK of Her BLEEDING-Skull_, _or SOMEthing_?! HAH hah hah...!

HOSHI (SHYLY GIGGLING)

. . . _YEAH ha ­ha ­ha_!... _When _she _comes BACK-k-k-_; _we-hee-hee- should "CHECK-OUT" her BUTT_- _t- t-_, _huh_?!

Everyone STOPS their LAUGHS & LOOKS at Hoshi with puzzlement! --

Hoshi STOPS also, & LOOKS defensively "GUILTY" before saying, --

HOSHI (STAMMERING) (CONT'D)

. . . _To "LOOK" for the "TEETH-MARKS"_?! . . . _WHAT did YOU think_?!

INT. CAPTAIN ARCHER'S QUARTERS -- MANY MOMENTS LATER

Archer still SITS at His Desk "impatiently" WAITING for T'Pol! The Door "CHIMES", and Archer LOOKS up at It LOUDLY saying, --

ARCHER (CONCERNED)

. . . _Come_?! . . .

The Door SLIDES OPEN & T'Pol ENTERS, CLOSES It & WALKS toward ARCHER & the empty Chair between Her & the Desk; Then STANDS! --

T'POL (STOICALLY)

. . . You asked to talk with me, Captain? . . .

ARCHER (CONCERNED)

. . . At Ease, Sub-Commander? . . .

(Archer ACTIVATES INTERCOM)

Archer to Bridge; I _don't_ want to be "disturbed" . . . _for ANY reason_?! OUT! ­(to T'Pol) . . . Please; Sit?

(She REMAINS standing)

. . . _That's an ORDER_?! . . .

T'Pol RELAXES a little, but remains STANDING with Her hands behind Her back as She LOOKS between the Chair & Archer! --

T'POL (ANXIOUSLY)

. . . I would prefer to remain standing . . . while you "chew on my Buttocks", Captain? . . .

Archer does a "DOUBLE-TAKE" in surprise at Her before saying, --

ARCHER (CHUCKLING)

. . . _NO-oh-oh-oh- ho-ho-_?! . . . _Relax_?! _YOU're not in any TROUBLE_?!

(T'Pol still STANDS)

. . . _Will you P-L-E-A-S-E_; _SIT __DOWN_?!

T'POL (HESITANTLY)

. . . I . . . would . . . pre_fer_ to remain standing, if I may?! . .

ARCHER (INTERRUPTING, ANNOYED)

_I IN__SIST_?! ­(CALMS) _Please_?! It's _hard_ to talk with you; When you're _hovering_ over me, like _that_?! . . . P-l-e-a-­s-e-z-z-z? . . .

T'Pol reluctantly RELENTS & "starts" to SIT while saying, --

T'POL (HESITANTLY)

. . . If . . . it . . . will . . .

(SITS)

. . . "facilitate" your "talk" with me, Captain? . . .

Archer SMILES (GRIMACE?) & "seems" relieved as He says, --

ARCHER (SARCASTICALLY)

. . . _See_?! _That_ wasn't _so-oh-oh-oh-_ hard, now; _Was _"it", T'Pol?! . . .

T'POL (RELENTINGLY)

. . . I suppose not, Captain? . . .

ARCHER (RELIEVED)

. . . Well, now; What took you so long to sit down, T'Pol? . . .

T'POL (EMBARRASSED)

. . . I did not understand the meaning of the acronym "ASAP", Captain;. . .

ARCHER (ANXIOUSLY)

. . . _Huh_?! . . . Oh, well; You're here, _now_? ­(THINKS nervously) Em-m-m-muh; How's "things" going for you, here . . . now, T'Pol? . . .

T'POL (PUZZLED)

. . . Captain? Am I to understand that you summoned me away from my Duty Station; To "make small-talk"?

ARCHER (MORE ANXIOUSLY)

. . . _No_?! . . . I'm just in a "hard position", here; _That's _all?! . . .

T'POL (PUZZLED)

. . . Perhaps; You would be more comfortable "standing", Captain?

ARCHER (ANGRILY CONFUSED)

. . . _NO_?! . . . _That's _not what I called you for?! . . . _OH-oh-oh-wuh_, _damn_! _I'm JUST gonna come RIGHT out_, _and SAY it_?! . . .

T'POL (CONFIDENTLY ASSURING)

. . . Please, Captain? . . .

ARCHER (ARDENTLY IMPLORING)

. . . _First_ of all; I _need_ to _know_; That _I can COUNT on YOUR "loyalty"_; To _this_ Ship, _Crew_, _and _to_ me_?!. . . _Well_; _CAN I_, _T'Pol_?! . . .

T'POL (CONFIDENTLY ASSURING)

. . . Captain; When I agreed to join the Crew of this Ship; _That_ is _exactly_ what I did? . . . I "swore a solemn Oath" of loyalty, Sir? You may "rely" on _that_, "totally", Captain?! . . .

ARCHER (RELIEVED)

. . . _Very GOOD_?! . . . _Well_, then; . . . _What's_ "going _on_"; _With_ the _Vulcans_, T'Pol?! . . .

T'POL (CONFUSED)

. . . "Going _on_", Captain? . . .

ARCHER (ANXIOUSLY)

. . . _Yes_?! 'Cause I _just_ received a _"Top Priority"_ Mission from Starfleet Command; To _take_ you _back_ to _Vulcan_?! . . . Do _you_ know what "it's" _all ABOUT_, _T'Pol_?! . . .

T'POL (PUZZLED)

. . . I am . . . "sorry", Captain; But I have _not_ been in Communication with Vulcan; Per "our agreement", Captain? . . .

ARCHER (RELIEVED)

. . . _GOOD_?! . . . "Apparently"; The Vulcans were _"very_ insistent"?!. . .

(LEANS closer)

. . . They made . . . "certain _threats_" . . . _IF we didn't "comply"; With their "demands"?! . . ._

T'POL (CONCERNED)

. . . There _must_ be a "logical" explanation, Captain? . . .

ARCHER (EXASPERATEDLY CONFUSED)

. . . _All _"_They_" _WOULD say WAS_; "It's about Time, to Burn Blood"?! ­(THINKS) _NO_! . . . "It _is_ _THE_ Time _of _Boiling Blood"?! ­(Boiling Blood = Pawn Far)

T'Pol suddenly STIFFENS with "horrified recognition", & quickly STANDS with embarrassed "guilt" (shame) on Her face! --

ARCHER (CONCERNED) (CONT'D)

. . . _What IS it_, _T'Pol_?! _You LOOK like you've "SEEN a GHOST"_, _or some_thing?! . . .

T'POL (RELUCTANTLY)

. . . I am "sorry", Captain? . . . But _I CANnot_ . . . "discuss" . . . "_It_", with _you_?! . . .

ARCHER (ARDENTLY IMPLORING)

. . . _T'POL_?! ­(THINKS) I _need_ ­(for) you; To "_come CLEAN" with _me?! . . .

T'POL (EXASPERATED & CONFUSED)

. . . _Captain_?! _How_ will "bathing with you" resolve the situation?!

ARCHER (CONFUSED)

. . . _HUH_?! ­(frustrates) _NO-oh-oh-oh_-_wuh_?! ­(ardently imploring) I _mean_; _I NEED your COMPLETE "honesty" on "THIS_", _T'Pol_?! . . . _P-L-E-A-S-E_?!

T'POL (EMBARRASSED)

. . . I _am_ . . . "sorry", Captain? _I CAN__NOT__ discuss "THIS" . . . "matter" with YOU_?! . . .

ARCHER (ARDENTLY IMPLORING)

. . . _What IS "This"_, _T'Pol_?! . . .

T'POL (EMBARRASSED)

. . . "_This_" _IS_ . . . ­

(THINKS; "COVERS-UP")

. . . "A Matter of Privacy", Captain?!

ARCHER (ANGRILY CONFUSED)

. . . _DAMN it_, _T'Pol_?! _I NEED to "KNOW" what I'M taking THIS __SHIP__ INTO_?! _Can't YOU "SEE"_ _THAT_?! . . .

T'POL (SARCASTICALLY)

. . . My vision is perfect, Captain?!

(Archer GROANS frustrated)

. . . I _can_not tell you _more_, Sir?!

(Archer GRIMACES at Her)

. . . It _is_ ­(THINKS; "COVERS-UP") a _"personal" matter_; I am _not_ willing to discuss with _any_one, Sir?! . . .

ARCHER (ANGRILY CONFUSED)

. . . _DAMN your Vulcan "secrecy"_!

(angrily GLARES & is "interrupted")

. . . _I- JUST want to "understand" your "PROBLEMS" and SOLVE them_?!

­but Archer is INTERRUPTED by O.S. Weapons fire that BUFFETS the Ship & JOSTLES Archer & T'Pol; They LOOK around SCARED! --

ARCHER (CONCERNED) (CONT'D)

. . .  _WHAT the HELL-l-l-l_?! . . .

Immediately; The Intercom "CHIRPS" & O.S. Lt. Reed says, --

REED (URGENTLY) (O.S.)

. . . _Bridge to Captain Archer_?! _Sorry to "interrupt you BOTH", Captain; BUT-,­ _

(Ship BUFFETS again!)

. . . _We're BLOODY under ATTACK_, _Sir_?!

­Archer quickly REACHES to ACTIVATE the Intercom while saying, --

ARCHER (EXASPERATEDLY CONFUSED)

. . . _WHO'S "attacking"_?! _The Klingons_?! _The Suliban_?!­ . . .

(Ship BUFFETS again)

­but O.S. Reed is "busy", & O.S. Hoshi's SCARED Voice SHOUTS! --

HOSHI (INTERRUPTING; FEARFULLY (O.S.)

. . . _WE'RE B­Eing HAILED_, _SIR_?! _The Comm System IS __DOWN__, CAPTAIN?! . . . _

ARCHER (URGENTLY)

. . . _PUT them THROUGH_; ("BOOM") _To ME, __HERE_?! . . . _IF you CAN_?! . . .

HOSHI (SCARED) (O.S.)

. . . _Aye_, _Sir_?! _Go ahead_, _Captain_?!

ARCHER (CONCERNED)

. . . _This is the En- Ex- Oh One_; _Enterprise_?! ­(THINKS) _WHY are you ATTACKING __MY__ Ship_?! . . .

­but Archer is yet again INTERRUPTED by an O.S. Male (Sarik) Voice of the "unseen" Vulcan Captain of the Lead "Magi" Ship! --

SARIK (INTERRUPTING, ANNOYED) (O.S.)

. . . _We KNOW who YOU are_?! _This_ is Captain Sarik, of the Vulcan "Magi" "War-Bird"; Be'Tel. ­(Spelled B'Tel) _Why_ have you _not_ set a _Course_ for _Vulcan_, _HUMANS_?! . . .

­Archer LOOKS "angrily" at T'Pol; She LOOKS "confused" back! --

FADE OUT:

END ACT ONE

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. CAPTAIN ARCHER'S QUARTERS -- CONTINUOUS

Archer SITS behind His Desk GLARING angrily at T'Pol! The O.S. Sarik; Twin Brother of T'Pol's Betrothed on Vulcan says, --

SARIK (CONT'D; ANNOYEDLY) (O.S.)

. . . You _will_ set a Course for Vulcan, at _once_?! . . .

While still angrily GLARING at the nervously STANDING T'Pol; Archer is very annoyed & sarcastically RESPONDS to O.S. Sarik! --

ARCHER (SARCASTICALLY, CONFUSED)

. . . _Since WHEN does an EARTH Ship "Take Orders" from the VULCANS_?!

SARIK (CONFUSED) (O.S.)

. . . Am _I_ to "understand"; That _you_ would "disobey Orders" . . . from your _"own_ leadership"?! . . .

ARCHER (ANGRILY CONFUSED)

. . . _SO_-oh-oh-oh-?! _How _would _you_ know about "Orders" given _this _Ship; _Via_ "_SECURED Channels_"?! ­(FROWNS) _Are YOU "Spying" on US_?! . . .

SARIK (DRYLY SARCASTIC) (O.S.)

. . . It _is_ a . . . "simple matter" to intercept _your_ "Secured Transmissions"? . . . It would be an even simpler matter to . . . _simply_ Transporter her _off_ your "Magi" (Ship) and _then_, _"destroy" _it?! . . .

Archer GRIMACES angrily, TURNS to GLARE at T'Pol, and says, --

ARCHER (ANGRILY CONFUSED)

. . . _T'POL-l-_l-l-luh?! . . .

T'Pol is ANNOYED (embarrassed?) & LEANS toward Archer saying, --

T'POL (CONFIDENTLY ASSURING)

. . . Captain; _May_ I?! . . .

Archer LOOKS relieved, & MOTIONS "_Go aHEAD_?!" ­toward T'Pol! --

T'Pol BOWS graciously "thankful" & TURNS to SPEAK loudly up into the air in Vulcan (subtitles) but WE HEAR English and Archer (occasionally) FROWNS with "puzzlement" at the "Vulcan" language He HEARS & NOT understanding except "SOME" words?! --

T'POL (ANGRILY CONFUSED) (CONT'D)

. . . _This_ is _"T'Pol_"; I understand _why_ I _must_ return to "Vulcan"?! . . . but _not WHY you _have _ATTACKED this "Magi"_?! . . .

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . _"T'Pol"_; . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "Vulcan"? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "_Magi_"?! . . .

SARIK (ANXIOUSLY) (O.S.)

. . . _Why _have _you_ delayed "The Joining" between _you_ and _my _twin-_brother_?! I was _allowed_ to _return_ you _back_ to "Vulcan"; _Before_ "Koss" _dies_; . . . From the "Pon Farr", which He is in, now?! . . .

SARIK? (VULCAN SUBTITLES) (O.S.)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ". . . . . ." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .?! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "Vulcan"; . . . . "Koss" . . . .; . . . . . . . . . "Pon Farr", . . . . . . . . . . ., . . . .?! . . .

­but T'Pol's face FLASHES to ANXIETY riddled "embarrassment" & INTERRUPTS before He says any more; To "humiliate" Her! --

T'POL (INTERRUPTING, ANNOYED)

. . . _Silence_; You "Dingus"! ­("Idiot") You _must NOT speak _of such _distasteful_ things?! . . . _Now_; You _have _drawn _much _. . . 'unwanted attentions' to my _already_ 'personal' situation, and it _is_ . . . 'illogical'?! . . . _Now_; I _must _'further explain' to the "Humans"; . . . To 'subside' their 'curiositys' and 'fears'?! . . . My 'humiliations' and difficulties are multiplied?! . . . I am 'Evoking the Right' to be accompanied by 'Companions'! . . . _Who_ is the 'Second in Command', on your "Magi"?! . . .

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . .; . . . . "Dingus"! ­("Idiot") . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .?! . . . . . . .; . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '. . . . . . . . . . .' . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '. . . . . .' . . . . . ., . . . . . . . . . '. . . . . . '?! . . . . . . .; . . . . '. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .' . . . . "Humans"; . . . . . . '. . . . . .' . . . '. . . . . .' . . . '. . . .'?! . . . . . . . '. . . . . . . .' . . . . '. . . . . . . .' . . . . . . . . . .?! . . . . . . . . '. . . . . . . . . .' . . . . . . . . . . . . . '. . . . . . . . .'! . . . . . . . . . '. . . . . . . . . . . .', . . . . . . . "Magi"?! . . .

­in an ANNOYED yet GUILTILY regretful & CHIDING way to Sarik!

­And then the STAMMERING & fearfully BEGGING for "leniency" Voice (with Vulcan subtitles) of O.S. Sarik ECHOES back as He answers the "chastisement" from T'Pol by loudly saying, --

SARIK (STAMMERING) (O.S.)

. . . _Please_; _NO_?!. . .­ (beat) I have _already_ disgraced _mySELF_, enough?! . . . I _beg_ you; Do _not _'humiliate' me, to my Crew, any further?! . . . What is your Command, "T'Pol"?! . . .

SARIK? (VULCAN SUBTITLES) (O.S.)

. . . . . . . . .; . . .?! ­(beat) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ., . . . .?! . . . . . . . . . . .; . . . . '. . . . .' . ., . . . . . ., . . . . . . . . .?! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ., "T'Pol"?! . . .

T'Pol SMIRKS (in a Vulcan way) as Archer FROWNS with curious PUZZLEMENT at a Vulcan language He doesn't understand, then; --

T'POL (CONFIDENTLY ASSURED)

. . . Very well; Do _not _speak _further_ of '_personal _matters'?! You will _now_ 'subjugate' yourselves to _my _Captain, and take _no _further actions of your own?! Is _that_ 'understood', "Sarik"?!

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . .; . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '. . . . . . . . . . .'?! . . . . . . . '. . . . .' . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ., . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .?! . . . . . . '. . . . . . .', "Sarik"?!

SARIK (APOLOGETICALLY) (O.S.)

. . . _Yes_, "T'Pol"!

(beat)

. . . What are _your_ 'instructions'?! . . .

SARIK? (VULCAN SUBTITLES) (O.S.)

. . . . . . ., "T'Pol"!

(beat)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . '. . . . . . . .'?! . . .

T'POL (CONFIDENTLY ASSURED)

. . . You will now; 'apologize' to my Captain, and follow _his_ 'instructions'?! Then, you will subjugate yourselves _and _your "Magi" ­("Ship-Ships") to _his_ Command?! . . .

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . . . . . .; '. . . . . .' . . . . . . . . . . . ., . . . . . . . . . '. . . . . . . .'?! . . ., . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "Magi" ­("Ship-Ships") . . . . . . . . . .?! . . .

SARIK (RELENTINGLY) (O.S.)

. . . Yes; Thank you, "T'Pol"?! . . . I _will_ obey your 'instruction'?

(beat)

SARIK? (VULCAN SUBTITLES) (O.S.)

. . . . . .; . . . . . ., "T'Pol"?! . . . . . . . . . . . . . '. . . . . . .'?

(beat)

­and then; O.S. Sarik SPEAKS in "English" to a CONFUSED & CONSTERNATED Capt. Archer; Choosing His words "carefully"! --

SARIK (O.S.)

. . . Captain Archer? ­(thinks) I "apologize" to you; For my "illogical" behavior, earlier? I will place mine, and the other two "Magi" ­("Ships") at your Command;

(annoys & "warns")

_Until_ we reach Vulcan?! . . . This is the ­Vee Double-You ­(V.W.) "Be'Tel" ­(B'Tel); _Out_! . . .

­and the Intercom GOES silent before Archer can say "Goodbye?!"! He TURNS to sternly & curiously GLARE at T'Pol with questioning CONCERN & CONSTERNATION! Then, loudly says, --

ARCHER (ANGRILY CONFUSED)

. . . _Well_?! . . . _What_ was _"all THAT" about_, _T'Pol_?! . . .

T'Pol doesn't want to elaborate further on an embarrassing subject (for _any_ Vulcan) & "Hems & Haws"; SKIRTING the issue! --

T'POL (EMBARRASSED)

. . . I . . . _merely_; . . . "Pointed out" . . . the "flaws" . . . in his "Logic", Captain? . . . He will _not_ be a further . . . "problem" for us, and will "escort us to Vulcan", Sir?

Archer SITS at His Desk, and FROWNS at T'Pol with DISBELIEF of Her "explanation" of Their "lengthy Vulcan conversation"! --

ARCHER (SARCASTICALLY, CONFUSED)

. . . _OH-oh-oh-wuh_?! . . . I (LIES) _thought_ "that" was what you were saying?! ­

(THINKS; "suspiciously")

. . . "_That's_" _ALL_?! . . .

T'Pol (either/or) misunderstands Him to be Dismissing Her, or _more_ likely; She is AVOIDING the "embarrassing questions"! --

T'POL (DECEIVINGLY)

. . . Yes, Captain; I will return to my Duty Station, now? . . .

­and T'Pol "hurriedly" TURNS to WALK towards the Door to leave! --

Archer FROWNS disappointedly CONSTERNATED & YELLS at T'Pol! --

ARCHER (ANGRILY CONFUSED)

. . . _HEY_?! . . . _Wait_ a _minute_?!

(T'Pol STOPS)

_I _didn't "Dismiss you"?! . . .

T'Pol LOOKS embarrassedly CONSTERNATED that She _must_ explain further (or lie) to Archer & reluctantly TURNS back to Him! --

T'POL (DECEIVINGLY)

. . . I distinctively heard you say, "That is all", Captain? . . .

ARCHER (CONSTERNATEDLY)

. . . _Huh_?! . . . _NO-oh-oh-wuh_; "_That's"_ _NOT what "I" MEANT?!_

(beat)

I'm _not _"letting you off the hook" _that_ easy, T'Pol?! . . .

(beat)

. . . "_That's ALL_" _you _were _saying_?!

T'POL (DECEIVINGLY)

. . . Yes, Captain? . . . "That" is what we said, Sir? . . .

ARCHER (SUSPICIOUSLY SKEPTICAL)

. . . _HUH-M-m-m-m_?! . . . 'Cause it _"seems_"; Like a _lot _more was _said than THAT_?! . . . _All_ "_I_" _could_ understand was; "y_our_ name", "Vulcan", and "_Humans_"?! . . .

(fondly CONCERNED)

_"This_" isn't about _"that P'JEM thing"_ _AGAIN_, _is "it"_?! ­. . .

T'Pol SHAKES Her head; REALIZING She must "explain" further! --

T'POL (RELUCTANTLY)

. . . No, Captain; . . . "This" does not pertain to "that", Sir; . . .

ARCHER (FRUSTRATEDLY)

_Come CLEAN-_ with me?!­ . . . I _mean_; Be _totally_ "honest"with _me_; _OH- KAY_-_ee_, T'Pol?! . . . 

T'Pol STANDS & THINKS how to avoid "disclosers"; Then says, --

T'POL (DECEIVINGLY)

. . . I said, "This is 'T'Pol'" and "You are not behaving logically, like a 'Vulcan'?"; Basically?

(beat - THINKS)

He responded, "Are you going to return 'immediately', . . . or are you a 'prisoner'?"; Then, I interrupted him saying, "No; . . . I am free to do my 'will'?" ­­and then, "If you damage, or destroy this 'Magi'"; . . . "That" means "Ship or Ships"? . . . ". . . I will perish, also?"; Then, I told him, "We can 'trust' the 'Humans' to cooperate with 'us'?";

(beat)

He then understood saying, "Thank you for showing me the 'flaws' in my logic," and "I am 'sorry';" Sir?

(beat)

I said, "'You are welcomed'," and "Apologize to my Captain; And then await further need of 'assistances'; If necessary?", Captain? . . .

(THINKS)

Then; He said, "I will, 'T'Pol'," and "Thank you, again;", Sir? That is when he spoke to you, Sir? . . .

Archer "reluctantly" BELIEVES T'Pol & NODS "understandingly"! --

ARCHER (ASSURINGLY AFFIRMING)

. . . _OH-oh-oh_, _Kay_?! . . .

T'Pol breaths a SIGH of "relief", and "starts" to TURN saying, --

T'POL (RELIEVED)

. . . Will that be all, Captain?-

­but Archer PUZZLES & INTERRUPTS T'Pol's "retreat" by saying, --

ARCHER (INTERRUPTING, PUZZLED)

. . . But-; _Why_ won't you _tell me why we have to take you back to Vulcan, T'Pol?! . . ._

T'Pol SIGHS with anxiety & TURNS to WALK back & STANDS saying, --

T'POL (RELUCTANTLY)

. . . _Captain_?! . . .

(WALKS & STANDS near Chair)

. . . It _is_ . . . as I said before; A "personal" matter?! . . .

Archer FROWNS stubbornly curiosity & GLARES angrily at T'Pol! --

T'Pol SIGHS again & realizes She can't avoid this; Then LIES! --

T'POL (RELUCTANTLY) (CONT'D)

. . . As you _know_, Captain?! The Vulcans are "intensely _private_", and do _not_ "pry" into the "affairs" of "others"?! . . . _We_ expect the _same_-

(THINKS)

"­respect"; Of our "privacy", in return, Sir?! . . .

Archer is SKEPTICAL & urgently URGES T'Pol by angrily saying, --

ARCHER (FRUSTRATEDLY)

. . . _Come-m-m-m_ _ON_, _T'Pol_?! . . .

(CALMS)

_That_ "sounds", "to _me_", _MORE like_-; . . . "_Secrecy_", _rather_ than "_privacy_"?! . . . _OUT with _"It"?!

T'Pol is still RELUCTANT & STANDS near the Chair PONDERING! --

Archer SIGHS & MOTIONS for Her to "sit down" again, silently! --

T'Pol almost SIGHS with regretful RELENTING & SITS to say, --

T'POL (RELENTINGLY)

. . . Very well, Captain? . . .

ARCHER (ARDENTLY IMPLORING)

. . . Come on, T'Pol? After _all_ this time we've spent, together; Learning about each other?!­ . . . _Well_-l-l-l; Learning about _us Humans_, anyway?! . . . I thought we had developed a "special friendship"?!

(T'Pol RAISES eyebrow)

. . . Uhm-m-m-m; A certain amount of trust, and comradery with each other?

(T'Pol NODS "yes")

. . . _Don't_ you realize by _now_; That you can _share _your "feelings"- with me?!­ . . .

(T'Pol RAISES eyebrow; Archer GRIMACES)

. . . Er-r-r-r? _Share _your_ "problems"_, and "difficulties" _with ME_?! _SO-oh-oh-wuh_?! . . .

(T'Pol RAISES eyebrow; Archer FRUSTRATES)

. . . _Just TELL me the TRUTH_, _for ONCE_?! . . .

T'Pol silently SITS & REALIZES She can't end this easily; Then RESOLVES to tell Him _only_ "partially" the truth saying, --

T'POL (DECEIVINGLY)

. . . Very well; . . . Captain?. . .

(SIGHS & LIES)

. . . I _must_ "return to Vulcan" to-oo-oo-wuh; . . .

(THINKS & "white-LIES")

. . . _-To be "JOINED"_?! . . .

(ANNOYS)

. . . _There_; _I SAID "it"_?! . . . _NOW_; Will _you LEAVE_ _me ALONE_, _Sir_?! . . .

Archer FROWNS, a look of "revelation" GROWS on His SMILING face, & He CHUCKLES with relieved "misunderstanding" to say, --

ARCHER (CHUCKLING)

. . . _Is_- s- s- _"that"_- t- t-, _IT_- t- t- t- t-?! . . . _Is THAT what ALL this SECRECY is ABOUT_- t- t-?! . . .

(T'Pol NODS reluctantly)

_What's_ the _big DEAL_?! _SO-_; _You're _getting . . . ­

(FROWNS with PUZZLEMENT)

. . . "_JOINED_"?! . . . _What's THAT_?!

T'Pol SIGHS with embarrassed regret to further explain saying, --

T'POL (RELUCTANTLY)

. . . I believe you Humans call "it"; . . . "Marriage", Captain? . . .

(Archer SMILES & NODS)

. . . I _"must_" . . . be "_Join_ed"; To my _Mate_, Sir?! . . .

ARCHER (SYMPATHETICALLY)

. . . _There_, there-r-r; T'Pol?!. . .

(SURPRISED & AMUSED)

. . . _Married_, huh-_H-h-h_?!. . . _WOW_?!

(TEASING; "fondly")

. . . Is _this_ a case of "cold feet" I'm hearing?! . . .

T'POL (CONFUSED)

. . . My "feet" are _not_ . . . "cold", and _how_ can you "hear them"; When they _are_ . . . cold, Captain? . . .

ARCHER (INTERRUPTING; AMUSED & EXPLAINING)

. . .­ _NO_-oh-oh-oh-_wuh_; I _mean_?!. . .

(trying to understand; FROWNING concern)

. . . Are you having "reservations"; About the Wedding, or something _like_ "that"?! . . .

T'Pol MISUNDERSTANDS Archer's intent & MISINFORMS in response! --

T'POL (OBLIVIOUSLY)

. . . Yes, Captain; This marriage _was _"reserved in advance" . . . by _both_ our families; When we were but children, Sir?. . . This _is_ our _way_?

ARCHER (CONSOLINGLY)

. . . I'm-m-m . . . _sorry_, T'Pol; But _you_ don't _have _to, if you don't want to; _Do_ you?! . . .

T'POL (EXASPERATEDLY CONFUSED)

. . . _Yes_; . . . I . . . _do_?!

(THINKS & RELENTS)

. . . It is a "personal" _Duty_; And _most_ urgent and . . . "personal"?

(frustrated to explain)

. . . _OH-oh-oh-_oh-oh-wuh! . . . I _might_ as well . . . _simply TELL you_; _So_-oh-oh; . . . _You _will _leave ME "alone"_?! ­(CALMS) Sir? . . .

ARCHER (CONFIDENTLY ASSURING)

. . . I'm sorry, T'Pol; But I'm _only_ doing _this_ ­(THINKS) because I . . . "care" about you?! . . .

(T'Pol RAISES eyebrow)

. . . _Like_ a "_Father_"?! . . . _You DO_ _have _a _Father_; _Don't_ you?! . . .

(T'Pol NODS "Yes")

. . . _Good_?! . . . I was _beginning_ to think you were _"hatched_"?! . . .

T'POL (EXASPERATEDLY CONFUSED)

. . . _Captain_?! . . . If you have any questions about Vulcan . . . "Reproduction"; Perhaps, you should ask Doctor Phlox? . . .

He LOOKS frustrated & annoyed at T'Pol, & GLARES imploringly! --

She SIGHS, and realizes She must explain further; Relentingly! --

T'POL (RELUCTANTLY) (CONT'D)

. . . _Very WELL-_?!. . . I _will_ . . . "explain", _further_?! . . .

(IMPLORES)

. . . _BUT_?! You _must_ . . . "_swear_ a _solemn OATH"_; Of _"secrecy"_, Sir?!

Archer THINKS for a short moment; Then PROMISES & "CROSSES His heart" while RAISING His hand as He says, --

ARCHER (CEREMONIOUSLY)

. . . _I SWEAR a SOLEMN "OATH"_; _To NEVER _"_reveal" what you "have"_, _or WILL tell_ me, _now_; _To ANYone . . . EVER_; _OH- KAY-ee_-ee, T'Pol?! . . .

T'POL (RELIEVED)

. . . _Thank_ you, Captain?! . . .

(EXPLAINS "partially")

. . . I was "raised" by my "family"; _Not_ my Mother, _nor_ my Father, in particular; But my _entire_ "Family"?! . . . This "marriage" was "arranged" by both our "Families"; And is . . . "a solemn Duty" . . . we _can-NOT_ "disobey"?! _This_ is "our way", Sir?!

(beat)

. . . We _are_ "secretive", in some respects , but _only because; We find it . . . "difficult"; To "reveal" ourselves to "outsiders"?! . . . "They" may use information about us; To find a "weakness", and harm us?_

(Archer NODS & intently LISTENS, SMILING sympathetically)

_This_ is why . . . we _are_ "so private", and _yes_; "_secretive_"?! This has been _"our_ way" for _many_ a Millennia, now?! We cannot "change our Nature"; Who we are? . . . These things are not "discussed", with "each other"; Much _less_ . . . "outsiders", Sir?!

ARCHER (SYMPATHETICALLY)

. . . I _think_ . . . I understand, _now_?! And _don't_ "worry"; Your . . . "secrets" are _safe_, with _me_, T'Pol?!

T'Pol SIGHS; Relieved She doesn't have to explain further & STANDS again as She "SIDE-STEPS" "_more_ Issues" (Pon Farr)! --

T'POL (RELIEVED)

. . . _Thank_ you, Captain Archer?!

ARCHER (ASSURINGLY AFFIRMING)

. . . _Well_-l-­l-l-uh; I _guess _we should get you _back_ to Vulcan, huh?! . . .

(THINKS)

. . . At Warp Two point Seven; _Before_ you get cold-feet?! . . . _UH-m-_m-m; "Change your mind"?! . . .

T'Pol suddenly STIFFENS with urgent anxiety (The Pon Farr) & desperately IMPLORE (saying too much) Archer to "hasten" it! --

T'POL (URGENTLY)

. . . _Captain_?! I will _not_ change my mind?! We _must_ proceed to Vulcan; At _Maximum_ Warp-Drive?! It is "a matter of Duty" that _I _have postponed for _far_ too long, and is _now_; A matter of "Life and Death" for my Mate, Koss?! . . . ­(catches herself & covers-up her mistake!) For my immediate return, Captain? . . .

Archer FROWNS with bewilderment, but SHRUGS & "lets it pass"! --

ARCHER (PUZZLED)

. . . _HUH-h-h-h_?! . . . "_Life_ and _DEATH"_?! . . .

(SHRUGS & "dismisses" the Issue)

. . . _OH_-, _well_-?! . . . I _guess_ "we'll" _never_ "fully" understand _you_ Vulcans?! . . . _Maximum_ Warp, Huh?

T'POL (URGENTLY)

. . . Yes, Captain; . . . May I be "Dismissed", _now_, Sir?! . . .

ARCHER (SARCASTICALLY, CONFUSED)

. . . _Yes_; By _all_ means?! . . .

(T'Pol TURNS to WALK toward Door)

. . . _And_; "Thanks" . . . for coming clean with me, T'Pol?! . . .

(T'Pol STOPS, TURNS back, & RAISES eyebrow)

. . . For "being _truthful_" with me; Understand me, T'Pol?! . . .

T'POL (DECEIVINGLY)

. . . Yes; I understand, Sir; . . .

(TURNS, OPENS Door, & TURNS back to Archer)

. . . And; "Thank _you"_, Captain?!

(Archer FROWNS puzzled)

. . . For your "understanding", and "discretion"; In this "highly personal" and "urgently imperative", and "paramount" matter, Sir? . . .

­and T'Pol STANDS in the OPENED Doorway; LOOKING at Archer as He NODS knowingly & SMILES! Then, He ACTIVATES the Intercom! --

ARCHER (COMMANDINGLY)

. . . Captain Archer to Bridge?! Lay in a Course for Vulcan; . . . Maximum Warp?! . . .

(T'Pol NODS & EXITS)

. . . Now, please? . . . _I'll_ be "_up_", in a few minutes, or _so_?! . . . Archer, _Out_?! . . .

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE -- MOMENTS LATER

The Bridge Principles (except Archer & T'Pol) are MANNING Stations busily, and Trip SITS in the Con Chair WATCHING! --

Suddenly; The Elevator Doors slide OPEN & T'Pol ENTERS, and slowly WALKS across the Bridge towards Her Science Station! --

INTERCUTTING:

ANGLES ON: EACH OF THE OTHER BRIDGE PRINCIPLES LOOKING AT EACH OTHER WITH SLY GRINS ON THEIR "DID YOU HEAR THAT?" FACES.

Each of the Bridge Principles STARE at T'Pol's Butt & secretively SNICKER at each other in a TEASING way! --

T'Pol PUZZLES as She NOTICES Them & LOOKS back at Them saying, --

T'POL (BEWILDERED)

. . . Why are you all looking at my "Buttocks", like that? . . .

­and She STOPS at Her Station & RAISES an eyebrow at Them! --

Hoshi is first to TEASE T'Pol by shyly SNICKERING & saying, --

HOSHI (SHYLY GIGGLING)

. . . We-hee were-her-her looking t- to-hoo s- see-hee-hee . . .

(COVERS grin with hand)

. . . if "It"- t- t- had . . . "_teeth-marks_" -s on "It"- t- t-. . .?!. . .

­and She GIGGLES while shyly & slyly LOOKING at O.S. Others! --

T'Pol is first: CONFUSED & then UNDERSTANDS the "joke" saying, --

T'POL (CONFUSED)

. . . Why would I have "teeth-marks" on my . . . ­(realization) _OH-h-h-_wuh?!

(sarcastically; annoyed)

. . . Human's . . . "Humor"; . . .

(disapprovingly)

_So_-oh-oh- . . . "illogical"! I will _never_ understand "It"?! . . .

TRIP (TEASINGLY)

. . . _OH-oh-oh-wuh_; _Come ON_, _T'Pol_?! _Loosen UP a little_?! . . . _WE're JUST "teasin'" yuh-awl 'cuz-z-z we "LIKE" yuh_?! . . .

(slyly LEERS, asking)

. . . _SO-oh-oh-wuh_; _Did y'AWL get in "TROUBLE"_, _T'Pol_?! . . .

­but before She can answer; Travis at the Helm SNICKERS saying, --

TRAVIS (SARCASTICALLY)

. . . _YEAH-hah-hah-h_ah; Is _that_ why we're taking you to Vulcan?! To "_kick" you OFF the SHIP_?! . . .

­but before She can answer; Reed LAUGHS & INTERJECTS saying, --

REED (TEASINGLY INTRIGUED)

. . . _Yes_; _DO-oo-oo-w "TELL_"?! . . .

(intently)

. . . _Is THAT why_; _"WE" were ATTACKED by YOUR "people"_?! . . .

T'Pol FROWNS with disapproval & INTERJECTS before someone else "puts their two-cents worth in" by ANNOYED saying, --

T'POL (SARCASTICALLY)

. . . To answer your questions;. . .

(TURNS to O.S. Hoshi)

. . . No; . . .

(TURNS to O.S. Trip)

. . . _No_; . . .

(TURNS to O.S. Travis)

. . . _NO_; . . .

(TURNS to O.S. Reed)

. . . _and NO-oh-oh-wuh_! . . .

(Towards O.S. All)

_Now_; _MAY I "return" _to _my WORK_?!

(CALMS slightly)

. . . If _any_ of _you_ do _not_ have enough "work" of your _own_, to do; I _"can_" Assign you to _extra_ "Work Details"?! Scrubbing Intake Manifolds? . . .

INTERCUTTING:

Everyone FROWNS & SCOWLS as "chided children" & TURNS to resume Their Station's "Duties", and MUMBLE to Themselves! --

T'Pol (in a Vulcan way) SMIRKS & TURNS away softly saying, --

T'POL (SARCASTICALLY) (CONT'D)

. . . I _thought_ as much?! . . .

­but as T'Pol FACES away from the Others; She SIGHS heavily, & APPEARS "relieved"; as though She's "Dodged a Bullet"! --

INTERCUTTING:

Everyone (in turn) LOOKS annoyed, anxious, & scared by T'Pol! A few tense moments go by; Then, the Elevator Doors OPEN up! --

Archer ENTERS & WALKS toward Con Chair as O.S. T'Pol says, --

T'POL (COMMANDINGLY) (O.S.) (CONT'D)

. . . Captain on the Bridge?! . . .

INTERCUTTING:

Everyone (in turn) LOOKS imploringly with "puppy-dog eyes" at Archer as He PASSES, or APPROACHES Them! --

Archer NOTICES slowly & "hesitantly" unsure, says, --

ARCHER (HESITANTLY)

. . . As . . . you-oo-oo . . ._ were_?!

(GRIMACES puzzled at O.S. Others)

. . . _What's going On_, _here_?! . . .

INTERCUTTING:

Everyone (in turn) "STARTS" to say something, but LOOKS at O.S. T'Pol & silently FROWNS with fear; TURNS back to Stations --

Archer GRIMACES with frustration & WALKS to Hoshi & says, --

ARCHER (PRIVATELY HUSHED) (CONT'D) (CONT'D)

. . . Hey, Hoshi; _. . . What's _"going on", around here?! . . .

Hoshi TURNS fearfully toward Archer & WHISPERS desperately! --

HOSHI (PRIVATELY HUSHED)

. . . _Sir_?! . . .

(LOOKS at O.S. T'Pol)

T'Pol was being _really _"mean" to us?! . . .

ARCHER (PRIVATELY HUSHED)

. . . What do you _mean_; "mean"?!

HOSHI (PRIVATELY HUSHED)

. . . _She "THREATENED" us_; With _extra_ Work Details?! . . . For _no_ good _reason_ at _all_, Sir?! . . .

Archer LOOKS disbelievingly at Hoshi & SHAKES His head; BUT?! --

Before He can "rebut"; T'Pol HEARS Them & SUMMONS Archer! --

T'POL (INTERRUPTING, ANNOYED)

. . . _Captain_?! May "I" speak with you, _here_?! . . .

Archer WHISPERS to Hoshi in a calmly assuring way saying, --

ARCHER (PRIVATELY HUSHED)

. . . I'll find out what this is all about; Oh-h-h Kay-ee-ee, Hoshi?. . .

­and She "sheepishly" NODS as Archer PATS Her shoulder, WINKS at Her & WALKS O.S. toward O.S. T'Pol at Her Science Station! --

Archer SMILES & NODS to the Others; APPROACHING T'Pol saying, --

ARCHER (LOUDLY "DECLARING") (CONT'D)

. . . Yes, Sub-Commander; I'll be right there?! . . .

ARCHER'S P.O.V.: Others sadly LOOK at Him as He WALKS bye! --

T'Pol BENDS OVER LOOKING into Her Scope; Archer ENTERS SHOT & T'Pol STANDS & MOTIONS towards the Sensor-Scope saying, --

T'POL (LOUDLY "DECLARING")

. . . Captain; Would you "look at this", Sir?! . . .

Archer BENDS OVER & LOOKS into Scope, FROWNS puzzled saying, --

ARCHER (PUZZLED)

. . . Yes; . . . What _is _it?! . . .

T'Pol BENDS OVER to WHISPER privately in Archer's ear saying, --

T'POL (PRIVATELY HUSHED)

. . . Captain? I "heard" what Ensign Sato said; And it is . . . "inaccurate", Sir? . . .

Archer REALIZES He's LOOKING at nothing; STANDS angry saying, --

ARCHER (CONSTERNATEDLY)

. . . _What_ in the _hell_ is _going ON around here_?! . . .

INTERCUTTING:

FULL SHOT: ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Everyone begins YELLING & WHINING as They try to explain! --

ALL (IN UNISON, INTERJECTING)

. . . _Captain Archer_?! . . .

HOSHI (FEARFULLY)

She _yelled_ at us; And _we were JUST "teasing" her_, _Sir_?! . . .

TRIP (FRUSTRATEDLY)

She was _tryin'_ ta' "pull Rank" _on ME_, _John_?! . . .

TRAVIS (ARDENTLY IMPLORING)

T'Pol was getting _all_ "mad"; For _nothing_, Captain?! . . .

REED (ANXIOUSLY)

Sub-Commander T'Pol was in a _bit_ of _a SNIT_, _Captain _Archer, _Sir_?! . . .

Archer LOOKS back & forth; Trying to make sense out of the clamorous complaining of the O.S. Others & INTERRUPTS saying, --

ARCHER (INTERRUPTING, ANNOYED)

. . . _Q-U-I-E-T_?! . . .

(Everyone QUIETS)

. . . _T'Pol_; _You _go to "get Checked-out" by Doctor Phlox; . . . "_NOW_"?!

(T'Pol ANNOYS & WALKS toward O.S. Elevator)

. . . In _the MEAN-time_; _I'll "Check-out" what's WRONG with the REST of you ALL_?! . . .

(T'Pol REACHES Elevator)

. . . _Oh-oh-oh-oh-wuh_, _BOY_?! . . .

FADE OUT:

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL) ENTERPRISE & 3 VULCAN SHIPS -- LATER

ESTABLISHING SHOT: Enterprise is STREAKING through Space at Maximum Warp-Drive & SURROUNDED by 3 Vulcan "Magi"; 1 in front & 2 off Her Port & Starboard Stern sides; "ESCORTING" Her towards a distant & bright (Vulcan's Sun) Star, nearing! --

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE -- CONTINUOUS

Capt. Archer is making a Captain's Log Entry, and All the Other Bridge Principles (except T'Pol) are at their Stations! --

ARCHER (PRIVATELY HUSHED)

Captain's Log, Supplemental; It's "June Twentieth", and my Ship was _attacked_ this morning; But we were undamaged, _luckily_?! . . . We are being "escorted" by those _three_ Ships; To the "mysterious" _Planet Vulcan_, _now_?! . . . I'm _told_; The Vulcan word for "Ship" is "Maji"?! . . . The "Three Maji" and Enterprise _should_ arrive at Vulcan, within the _week_?!

(beat)

. . . I had a _small_ "problem" with the Bridge Crew, earlier; But I _think_ I've straightened it all out, now?! That's the price I pay; To "run a loose Ship", I suppose? . . . I sent T'Pol to get a Medical Examination;

(THINKS)

Be_fore_ her . . . "special mission"?!

(beat)

He doesn't know _any_more about the Vulcans, and their "private ways" than _I_ do?! . . . Computer?! _End_ "Log ENTRY"! . . .

The Elevator Doors slide OPEN & T'Pol ENTERS & CROSSES the Bridge; WALKING toward Her Station, and all the Others (in turn) LOOKS sadly sympathetic at Her as She PASSES Them! --

T'Pol ENTERS SHOT: From O.S. & STOPS at Her Station with a very "puzzled & confused" GRIMACE of "suspicious" CONCERN! --

T'POL (CONSTERNATEDLY)

. . . Captain; May I "speak" with you . . . here? . . .

Archer STANDS & WALKS towards O.S. T'Pol SMILING as He says, --

ARCHER (CONFIDENTLY ASSURING)

. . . Yes; ­(STANDS & WALKS) Doctor Phlox tells me; You "checked out" just _fine_?! . . .

(ARRIVES & STOPS at T'Pol's Station)

. . . _We_ didn't know; . . . You had _two_ Hearts, T'Pol?! . . .

T'Pol is "impatiently" suspicious of the sympathetic stares of the Others & quickly "sets up" the "cover-up", MOTIONING! --

T'POL (DECEIVINGLY)

. . . Yes; . . . Captain? . . .

(MOTIONS)

If I "may"; Direct your attention to the Long-Range Sensors, Sir? . . .

Archer FROWNS & BENDS OVER to LOOK into the Sensor-Scope! --

T'POL (DECEIVINGLY) (CONT'D)

. . . You "may" find this interesting?

Archer PEERS into the Scope, but FROWNS again, PUZZLED! --

ARCHER (CONFUSED)

. . . _What_ am I looking at, here?

T'Pol BENDS near His ear & secretively curious; WHISPERS! --

T'POL (PRIVATELY HUSHED)

. . . Captain; If you would? . . . "Pretend"; As if you are discussing the Sensor Readings, "quietly", Sir?

Without looking away from the Scope; He SMILES knowingly! --

ARCHER (PRIVATELY HUSHED)

. . . _OH-oh-oh-_oh?! I "get it"?

(beat)

. . . Go _ahead_, T'Pol?! . . .

T'POL (PRIVATELY HUSHED)

. . . I "need to know"; What you have "told them", Captain? . . . Have you "forgotten" your "Oath of Secrecy" made with me, Sir? . . .

Archer FROWNS defensively & "TRIES" to STAND, and LOOK away from the Scope; But T'Pol PUSHES & HOLDS His face to Scope! --

ARCHER (ANGRILY CONFUSED)

. . . _OW-ow-ow-wuh_?! . . . _That HURT_?!

(THINKS; WHISPERS)

. . . No; I didn't "forget"? . . . _All_ I "told them" _was_; _You _are under a _lot_ of "pressure", right now?! Because of "the Top Secret Mission" you are going on?! . . . _Naturally_; They were "curious"?!

T'POL (INTERRUPTING, SARCASTICALLY)

. . . "_Naturally_"! . . .

(anxiously curious)

. . . _What_ did you _tell_ them? . . .

While CONTINUOUSLY "pretending" to LOOK into Scope; Archer & T'Pol WHISPER "privately" to each Other & He ASSURES Her! --

ARCHER (CONFIDENTLY ASSURING)

. . . I _told _them; "It" was on a "need to know" basis, and _only_ you and _I_ _NEED to KNOW_, _OH- Kay_, T'Pol?!

T'POL (SUSPICIOUSLY SKEPTICAL)

. . . Is _that ALL you_ told them, Sir?! "Nothing else" was said?. . .

ARCHER (ASSURINGLY AFFIRMING)

. . . Yes; _That_ was _IT_?! . . .

(beat)

. . . Of _course_; You _know_?! . . . You're going to _have_ to "bring _some_thing back" with you; To "pull _off_" this "deception", _don't_ you?!

T'POL (RELUCTANTLY)

. . . I "suppose"; _That_ is so, Sir?!

(beat; RELIEVED)

. . . And; Thank you _again_; For your ­(THINKS) "discretions" . . . in _this _"matter", Captain?! . . .

ARCHER (ASSURINGLY AFFIRMING)

. . . _Don't_ mention it, _T'Pol_?!. . .

T'POL (EMBARRASSED & CONFUSED)

. . . "_I_", _MOST_ _certainly_, _will NOT_, Captain Archer?! . . .

(Archer FROWNS at "something" on the Sensor-Scope!)

. . . And; _I _"suggest" _you_ do the _same_, stupid Human?! . . .

­but Archer SEES "something" on the Sensor-Scope & INTERRUPTS! --

ARCHER (INTERRUPTING, PUZZLED)

. . . _HEY_?! _What's THIS_; _On _the Long-Range Sensors, T'Pol?! . . .

­and He STANDS & MOTIONS toward the Scope! T'Pol GRIMACES with concerned interest & PUSHES Him away to LOOK into Scope! --

T'POL (SUSPICIOUSLY SKEPTICAL)

. . . Sir? . . .

(PUSHES Him aside to LOOK into Scope; RAISES eyebrow)

. . . I; "_see_-ee-ee"? ­. . .

­but O.S. Hoshi's Voice INTERRUPTS & urgently CALLS saying, --

HOSHI (ANXIOUSLY) (O.S.)

. . . _Captain ARCHER_?! . . .

ANGLE ON: HOSHI AT HER COMMUNICATIONS STATION, LISTENING

HOSHI (FEARFULLY) (CONT'D)

. . . There's a _lot_ of Sub-Space "Communications" going on . . .

(LISTENS)

. . . between the _Lead_ Vulcan "Maji", and . . .

(LISTENS; TURNS scared!)

. . . _IT'S the "Andorians_", _Sir_?! _They're "ARGUING" about "SOMETHING_" . . . BLAH-blah-blah?! . . .

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL) ENTERPRISE & 3 VULCAN SHIPS -- CONTINUOUS

Suddenly; The two FLANKING "Maji" VEER off in the same direction, and ACCELERATE O.S. while FIRING Weapons! --

BACK TO SCENE:

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE -- CONTINUOUS

Archer is SITTING in His Con Chair & urgently BARKS Orders! --

ARCHER (URGENTLY)

. . . _Hoshi_; _Hail the Lead Vulcan Ship . . . NOW_?! _"Put it up"_;_ On the Main View-Screen_?! . . .

Archer TURNS & FACES the BLANK Screen at Front of the Bridge! --

HOSHI (ANXIOUSLY) (O.S.)

. . . _AYE-aye_, _SIR_?! . . .

Suddenly; The BLANK Screen SNAPS to a Picture (INSERT OPTICAL) of the Lead "Maji" (from behind) & then FLIPS to Picture (INSERT OPTICAL) of the "annoyed" Capt. Sarik (Koss's Twin)! --

ARCHER (URGENTLY)

. . . _This_ is Captain Archer?! . . .

­but He is INTERRUPTED (again!) by the "impatient" Sarik! --

SARIK (INTERRUPTING, SARCASTICALLY)

. . . _Yes_, "Human"?! . . . _What_ is it, _now_?! . . .

ARCHER (SARCASTICALLY, CONFUSED)

. . . _I HATE that_?! . . . _What_ "it _is_", _IS_ . . . _damned_ "annoying"; _How you KEEP "interrupting _me"?! . . .

(CALMS slightly)

. . . _Now_; _Why_ have you started attacking the Andorians?! . . .

SARIK (SARCASTICALLY)

. . . "_Human_"; _We_ "warned them" to "stay away", but they "insist" that _you_ are "plotting _against_ them", with _us_?! _We_ are _merely_ . . .

(THINKS)

. . . "protecting" _your_ "inferior Maji" from their impending attack?!

ARCHER (ANGRILY CONFUSED)

. . . _Well_; _STOP your Attack_, _NOW_?!

(CALMS slightly)

. . . _We _"Humans" _don't_ "solve our problems", like _that_?! _Let _me "_talk"_ with the Andorians; _BeFORE_ _you_ "ruin" _any CHANCES of_ "Negotiations"?!. . .

Sarik LOOKS embarrassed & then confused, & LOOKS O.S. saying, --

SARIK (EMBARRASSED & CONFUSED)

. . . "T'Pol"?! . . . What should I _do_?!

SARIK? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . "T'Pol"?! . . . . . . . . . . . .?!

T'Pol LOOKS embarrassed & annoyed towards O.S. Sarik saying, --

T'POL (EMBARRASSED & ANNOYED)

. . . _Do_ as my Captain _tells_ you, "_Dingus"_?!

(Dingus = Idiot)

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ., "_Dingus_"?!

(Dingus = Idiot)

Hoshi SITS & GIGGLES at what only She, and Vulcans understand! --

Sarik LOOKS "more embarrassed" by T'Pol CHIDING & RELENTS! --

SARIK (EMBARRASSED & CONFUSED)

. . . I _will_ do as you ask, . . . "Sir"? . . . Sarik, Out! . . .

­and the Screen FLASHES back to View from behind (INSERT OPTICAL) of Sarik's Ship; CRUISING ahead of Enterprise! --

Archer LOOKS "annoyed & confused" at the O.S. Screen saying, --

ARCHER (SUSPICIOUSLY SKEPTICAL)

. . . _Hoshi_?! . . .

HOSHI (GIGGLING, EXPLAINING)

. . . T'Pol _just_ called Sarik an "Idiot", Sir?! . . . I _don't BELIEVE she would say that_?! . . .

ARCHER (INTERRUPTING, ANNOYED)

. . . _That's NOT what "I" was ASKING_, _Hoshi_?! I _meant_; Is He "calling of the Attack"?! . . .

HOSHI (FLUSTERED)

. . . _OH-oh-oh-oh-wuh_?! . . .

(LISTENS to Earpiece)

. . . _Yes_; He _has_, Captain!

T'Pol BENDS OVER & LOOKS into Her Scope, Monitoring; & says, --

T'POL (CONCERNED)

. . . Captain?! The Andorian Vessels _are_ "approaching"; . . . On an "Attack Vector", Sir?! . . .

Archer TURNS from side to side; Urgently BARKS Orders O.S.! --

ARCHER (URGENTLY)

. . . _LieuTENANT REED_?! . . .

(TURNS to O.S. Reed)

_Polarize the HULL-Plating_, _"ONLY_"?!

(TURNS to O.S. Hoshi)

. . . _Hoshi_; _Hail the Andorians_, _STAT_?! . . .

HOSHI (FEARFULLY)

. . . _AYE-aye_, _Captain Archer_?!. . .

(LISTENS & OPERATES Control Panel; beat)

. . . _They ARE responding_, _Sir_?! "_Audio ONLY"_, _Captain_?! . . .

Suddenly; The Voice (only) of Andorian Ship's Captain says, --

SHRAN (ANGRILY CONFUSED) (O.S.)

. . . _Earth vessel_; _WHY have you sent your "gOOd"_,_ VULCAN "friends" to ATTACK us_?! . . .

Archer GRIMACES with consternation at the situation & Sarik's actions, THINKS, STANDS & nervously PACES & THINKING to say, --

ARCHER (NERVOUSLY AFRAID)

. . . _UH-h-h-h-h_-m-m-m?! . . .

(STANDS & PACES, THINKING)

. . . "_We_" _DIDn't_ . . . _"send them" after you_?! . . . _THEY_ _did "that"_; _AGAINST "our" wishes_?! _WE are ONLY interested in_ ­(THINKS) _taking MY Vulcan Science Officer_;_ BACK to Vulcan_?! ­(STOPS PACING) _You can "Check on that"_; _IF YOU'D LIKE_?! . . .

There is a "tense moment" of SILENCE; Then Capt. Shran says, --

SHRAN (RELENTINGLY)

. . . Yes; You _speak_ the _truth_!

(beat)

. . . About the Attack, _and_ your Science Officer?! We _have_ been "Monitoring" your Transmissions?!

ARCHER (ANXIOUSLY)

. . . Yes-s-s-s; _. . . Yes_?! . . . _We _mean "your People" . . . _no_ harm?!

(THINKS; PLEADS)

. . . _We EVEN "helped" YOUR People_; _To "discover" the "Vulcan Survielance" of your Home-World . . . from P'JEM; AND we "helped negotiate" the "Cease-Fire Treaty", and "set up" the ongoing Negotiations over the "Disputed Border-Planetoid"; Between your two Star-Systems, NEAR here?! . . . That PROVES; That WE are N­OT "helping the Vulcans", AGAINST you?! To the CONTRARY; We ONLY want to "Explore", and meet NEW and "interesting" friends; Like YOU?! Can you "see" that, Captain-n-n-n ". . ."?! . . ._

There is another "tense moment" of SILENCE before Shran says, --

SHRAN (RELENTINGLY) (O.S.)

. . . _Shran_! _My "name" is Shran_?!

(beat; more Amiably)

. . . _Yes-s-s-s_; _I am TOLD that you DID_, _inDEED_, "_help us" CATCH the Vulcan's SPYING from P'Jem_, _on us_; _In_ _Violation of our Treaty with them_?!

(beat)

. . . _WE owe YOU a GREAT "Debt of Gratitude"?! . . . You ARE "our friends"; But?! . . . You SHOULD; "Choose your Friends" MORE "wisely"?! The Vulcans are NOT to be "trusted"?!_

ARCHER (CHUCKLING)

. . . _YEAH-hah-hah-hah_?! . . . The Vulcans, "as a _whole_"; ­(LOOKS at T'Pol, SMILING slyly) _Are NOT to be_ "trusted", _but_?! _We ARE "working on that"_, Captain Shran?! . . .

­and Archer SITS with "relief" in the "Con", SMILES & LISTENS! --

SHRAN (CHUCKLING; SARCASTICALLY) (O.S.)

. . . _YOU-hoo-hoo have your "work" cut-OUT for you-hoo-hoo_, _my FRIEND_?!

(beat)

. . . _We-hee-hee will LEAVE_, _now_?!

(more seriously stern)

. . . _If_ you "_need OUR help"_, in the _future_; You _can_ "count on" _my_ People, Captain . . . "_Archer_" is it?! . . .

ARCHER (ASSURINGLY AFFIRMING)

. . . _Yes_?! . . .

(amiably reflective)

. . . _"Your_ People" are a _lot_ like _"ours"_, Captain Shran?! . . . And; _Thank _you, _again_?! . . . Archer _out_?!

SHRAN (ASSURINGLY AFFIRMING)

. . . _YOU are . . . "welcomed"_, _ANY time_, Captain Archer?! . . . Captain Shran _out_?! . . .

­and Archer PUSHES the Button on the Arm of the Con, SEVERING the Com-Link; Then, TURNS towards O.S. T'Pol with a SLY GRIN! --

T'Pol LOOKS "surprised", but quickly LOOKS "guilty", then "contemptuously" disgusted, & TURNS away; To Her Panel saying, --

T'POL (DRYLY SARCASTIC)

. . . _HUH-m-m-m-ph_?! . . .

With the Others (CHUCKLING) in the Background; T'Pol's face LOOKS "amused", but "under breath" She sarcastically says, --

T'POL (CHUCKLING; SARCASTICALLY) (CONT'D)

. . . "_Humans_"?! . . .

(SHAKES head; surprised)

. . . _PerHAPS_; I _have_ . . . "misjudged" you?! . . .

­and BENDS OVER & LOOKS into Sensor-Scope, & CONTINUOUSLY listens to the conversations behind Her without looking back! --

Archer SNICKERS slyly at the Others; Then TURNS toward Hoshi & in a secretively "teasing" way; CALLS Her over to the Con! --

ARCHER (SECRETIVELY; TEASING T'POL)

. . . _Heh-heh-heh_; _Hoshi_-hee-hee-_hee_?! . . . _Can_ you "come _here"_; . . . For a _"sec."_?! . . .

­and He "knowingly" WINKS at Her in a sly "conspiring" way! --

Hoshi shyly GIGGLES & NODS shyly "affirming" & STANDS to WALK O.S. towards O.S. Archer, SMILING slyly as She GOES! --

Archer LEANS toward ENTERING SHOT Hoshi; Whom STOPS & says, --

HOSHI (SECRETIVELY WHISPERING)

. . . Yes, Captain? . . .

ARCHER (SECRETIVELY; TEASING T'POL)

. . . What was "that word" _She_ used for "stupid"?! . . .

­and MOTIONS with His head towards O.S. T'Pol at Her Station! --

T'Pol LOOKS into Scope & disgustedly SHAKES Her head saying, --

T'POL (DISGUSTED SOTTO VOCE)

. . . _PerHAPS_; . . . _Not_?! . . .

Hoshi LEANS close to "correct" Archer by SMILING & WHISPERING! --

HOSHI (SECRETIVELY WHISPERING)

. . . _No_, Sir; _That_ was "_Idiot_"?!

ARCHER (SECRETIVELY WHISPERING)

. . . _OH-oh-oh_?! . . . _SO_; _What WAS "It"_, Hoshi?! . . .

­and Hoshi SMILES as She "PRONOUNCES" it repeatedly for Archer; Whom attentively LISTENS & NODS as She says "it", softly! --

HOSHI (SECRETIVELY WHISPERING)

. . . "_Dingus_"! . . . "_Dingus_"!

­and Archer REPEATS "It" as Hoshi SMILES & NODS, affirming! --

ARCHER (SECRETIVELY WHISPERING)

. . . "_Dingus_"?! . . . "_Dingus_"?!

(They SMILE & NOD)

. . . _Got_ "It"; _Thanks_, Hoshi?!. . .

­and Hoshi SMILES, NODS, TURNS & "TIP-TOES" (EXITS SHOT) O.S.; Back to Her Station! Archer SMILES & SIGHS, & LOUDLY says, --

ARCHER (LOUDLY "DECLARING") (CONT'D)

. . . _Ensign Sato_?! _"Hail" Captain "Dingus" for me_, _WILL yuh_?! . . .

T'Pol's face suddenly FLASHES with "surprised terror" as She STIFFENS, STANDS & quickly TURNS towards Archer "desperately"! --

T'POL (ARDENTLY IMPLORING)

. . . _CAPtain_; _NO-oh-oh_?! . . .

­and the entire Bridge Crew bursts into unabashed LAUGHTER! --

T'Pol REALIZES She's "been had" by Archer's teasing "prank", & SHAKES Her head disgustedly & SIGHS disappointedly at Them! --

Archer REGAINS (somewhat) His "composure" & TEASES Her more! --

ARCHER (SNICKERING, EXPLAINING)

. . . _SEE-hee-hee-hee_?! . . . _I KNEW about her superior "senses" of Smell and hearing_, _BUT_; _NO-_?! . . . _She DOESn't have "eyes in the BACK of Her head"_?! _HAH-hah-hah-. . ._!. . .

­and Everyone LAUGHS hysterically at the "consternated" T'Pol! --

T'POL (SARCASTICALLY, CONFUSED)

. . . _I supPOSE_; _This "HUMOROUS prank" connotes_, or _"suggests"_; _That . . ._

(THINKS)

. . . you all . . . "like" _me_?!. . .

ARCHER (CHUCKLING)

. . . _YES- s- s-_; _That's- s- s- exACTLY-hee-hee wh- wh- WHAT- t- t- "IT"- t- t- MEANS-z-z-z, -heh-heh-?!_

(CALMS slightly)

. . . _We ALL "like" you_, _T'Pol_; _SEE_?!

T'POL ("CORRECTIVELY" SARCASTIC)

. . . Yes; I "_see_"?! . . . _My_ "Vision" is _perfect_?! . . . _Just_; _NOT from "_the _back_ of _my HEAD_"?! . . .

­and Everyone suddenly STOPS laughing & LOOK puzzled at each Other with "_What_ did She _mean_?!" ­looks on GRIMACING faces! --

T'Pol LOOKS at O.S. Others & RAISES an eyebrow of SURPRISE! --

T'POL (CONFUSED) (CONT'D)

. . . It "seems"; my "attempt" at "Humor" has . . . "failed"?! . . .

­and Everyone silently LOOKS at each Other, wondering; Then, SMILE & burst into unbridled LAUGHTER at T'Pol's "expense"! --

T'POL (PUZZLED) (CONT'D)

. . . _PerHAPS_; _NOT_?! . . .

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL) ENTERPRISE & 3 VULCAN SHIPS -- LATER

Enterprise & the 3 "Maji" that SURROUND Her are APPROACHING the PLANET VULCAN, & a small FLEET of "Maji" APPROACH from the Planet's Orbital Path; And They All SLOW to a "crawl"! --

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE -- CONTINUOUS

Archer SMIRKS as He "sarcastic" & ironically STATES to All! --

ARCHER (SARCASTICALLY)

. . . _Talk _about "Where _no_ ­Hu-man has gone, _beFORE_"?! . . .

(TURNS to O.S. Hoshi)

. . . Hoshi; Hail the Vulcans? . . .

HOSHI (FEARFULLY)

. . . _Sir_; _THEY're Hailing US_?!. . .

ARCHER (COMMANDINGLY)

. . . Very good, Ensign; Put "Them" through? . . .

The BLANK Main View-Screen SNAPS on (INSERT OPTICAL) to Sarik! --

SARIK (CEREMONIOUSLY)

. . . Captain Archer; This is Captain Sarik? . . . You have entered Vulcan's "Secured Space". You _are_ to "follow" _these_ "instructions"; _With NO . . . "Variances"_?! _ANY _"_Deviation" from Them_; _WILL be considered an "ACT of WAR"_! _Do YOU "understand"_?! . . .

ARCHER (SARCASTICALLY)

. . . _YEAH-h-h-huh_; _THAT'S a FINE "How do you do_?!" ­for _yuh?! . . ._

Sarik "seems" OBLIVIOUS (actually ignoring It) to the sarcasm! --

SARIK (OBLIVIOUSLY; CONTINUING)

. . . _One_: You _will_ establish an Orbit _we_ determine _for your "Maji"! . . . Two: You will NOT "attempt" to "Contact" ANYone on the Surface, nor "Scan" the Surface; For any reasons! . . . Three: You will NOT "attempt" to go to the Surface, nor "deviate" from the established Orbital Path we have determined for you; In any way! . . . Four: You will "wait" for T'Pol to Contact you; NOT "the CONtrary"! . . . Finally: You will NOT "attempt" to "Glean Information" about Vulcan, nor the Vulcans; From any "source", what-so-ever! . . . Any "deviations" from these "Conditions" will be "dealt with" by your "escort"! . . . "That" would be "ME"; "UnderSTOOD"?! . . ._

ARCHER (SARCASTICALLY)

. . . _YEAH_, _yeah-h-h-h_; _I "get it"_?! . . ."_WELcome to VULCAN_", _Huh_?!. . .

SARIK (OBLIVIOUSLY; CONTINUING)

. . . T'Pol; Are you prepared for Transport? . . .

T'POL (STOICALLY)

. . . Yes; I am prepared, but "Hold"?

(TURNS to O.S. Others)

. . . I . . . "apologize"; For the "rudeness" of my Species; . . . It _is _. . . "Their _Way"_?! . . .

(TOWARDS Archer)

. . . I will Contact you; When I am able? It _may_ be . . . "_some_ time"?! _Please_; Wait "patiently", and do _not _"pry", Captain?! I _may_ not be . . . "available"; To "intervene", on your behalf?! . . .

(GIVES "Vulcan Salute")

. . . "Live long, and prosper" . . . my ­(THINKS) "friends"? . . .

(LOOKS "up in air")

. . . I am _now_ prepared for Transport, Sarik?! . . .

­and T'Pol is immediately "ENGULFED" in the swirling Lights, and DISAPPEARS from the Bridge of Enterprise; "Beamed" off! --

EXT. MOUNT SOLEIL'S CEREMONIAL THRONE ARENA -- CONTINUOUS

The CAMERA focuses / CENTERS ON: The Gong Structure in Center! T'Pol immediately "Materializes" near It, and LOOKS around; To get her bearings, and O.S. Koss's SCREAMS can be HEARD coming from the O.S. "Cave of Sorrows" behind the O.S. Throne Platform! T'Pol SEES the Gong's Ringer laying on the ground where He had dropped It, PICKS It up, & STRIKES the Gong with It! Suddenly; The O.S. SCREAMS of O.S. Koss STOPS as T'Pol calmly & reluctantly HANGS It back up on the Gong Structure; Where it & the various Ancient Vulcan Weapons are HANGING! Then; T'Pol TURNS towards the O.S. Throne Platform with hesitant reluctance & loudly, "ceremoniously" SHOUTS! --

T'POL (CEREMONIOUSLY)

. . . I am _here_?!. . . I _am _"prepared" for the "Joining"! . . .

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . .?! . . . . . . '. . . . . .' . . . . . . "Coah'Linar"! . . .

The T'pau STANDS in front of the Throne Chair on the Platform, and the Vulcan Eunuchs Stand to the Left & Right, in Rows! The T'pau FROWNS with disapproval & RAISES her Scepter saying, --

THE T'PAU (CEREMONIOUSLY)

. . . "T'Pol"; You _have _'postponed' your "Joining" for _far_ too long; To be with the "Humans"?! . . . Your 'Mate', "Koss", is near 'Death'; From the . . . "Pon Farr"!. . . There _is NO _'time' for the "Joining" Ceremony! Are you 'prepared' for the "Consummation"?!

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . "T'Pol"; . . . . . . '. . . . . .' . . . . . . "Coah'Linar" . . . . . . . . . . .; . . . . . . . . . "Humans"?! . . . . . . . . '. . . .', "Koss", . . . . . . . '. . . . .'; . . . . . . "Pon Farr"! . . . . . . . . . . . '. . . .' . . . . "Coah'Linar". . . .! . . . . . '. . . . .' . . . . . ". . . . . . ."?!

T'Pol LOOKS "regretfully" at Her O.S. Mother/Queen & says, --

T'POL (RELUCTANTLY)

. . . I . . . _am_!. . .

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . . . !. . .

­and BEGINS to "DISROBE" & LAY Her clothes on the ground in a Pile! As She does this; The Two Eunuchs ENTER SHOT from the O.S. Throne Platform CARRYING Her sheer, "see-through" Ceremonial Robes & Pointed Hat to Stand in front of Her, & HAND Her "Honeymoon" Garb as She STRIPS down to Underwear! She TAKES the Garb from Them & PUTS it on; Then, They "ESCORT" T'Pol by the Arms, back towards O.S. Throne Platform, and directly to The Metallic Door of "The Cave of Sorrows"! They STOP, UNLOCK, & OPEN It and (gently) PUSH T'Pol inside! --

INT. MOUNT SOLEIL'S CEREMONIAL 'CAVE OF SORROWS' -- CONTINUOUS

The OPENED Doorway CASTS a Reddish Shaft of Light inside the DARK "Cave of Sorrows", and momentarily "Back-Lights" T'Pol STANDING near It's Doorway on Stage Right; Until It SLAMS closed behind Her! For a few seconds, only BLACKNESS is SEEN; Until T'Pol is SEEN as She KNEELS on the ground & LIGHTS a single Black Candle on the sandy floor at CENTER Stage! --

T'Pol (O.S. below C/U ANGLE) STANDS to On Screen from the Floor, and has a curiously "AROUSED" expression as She LOOKS ahead into the Darkness of O.S./S.L & SNIFFS the air like an animal stalking it's prey, & (in English) "amorously" says, --

T'POL (STRANGELY ANIMALISTIC)

. . . _Where ARE you_, "_My MATE", Koss?! . . . I can "smell" the Pheromones your BODY is releasing; Caused by the "Pon Farr", . . . AND my . . . "BLOOD __BOILS__"; . . . from THIS?! . . . I MUST "Mate" with you, NOW, KOSS?! . . ._

From the O.S. Darkness of Stage Left in front of Her; The O.S. Voice (only) of the weak & near Death O.S. Koss says, --

KOSS (WEAKLY; LABORED) (O.S.)

. . . _You_ . . . have been . . . _with_ the "_Humans_" . . . _TOO long_?! . . . You _talk_ like '_Them_'; _AND . . . you SMELL like 'Them', "T'Pol"?! . . ._

KOSS? (VULCAN SUBTITLES) (O.S.)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "_Humans_" . . . . . . . . . . . . .?! . . . . . . . . . . . . '. . . .'; . . . . . . . . . . . . '. . . .', "_T'Pol_"?! . . .

T'Pol FROWNS with puzzlement, and regret; At the "insulting" words of O.S. Koss, and His "lack of aroused action" saying, --

T'POL (ANGRILY CONFUSED)

. . . _It IS_ . . . 'my _Duty_'; _AND . . . 'my Work', "Koss?! . . ._

(anxiously impatient)

. . . _ENOUGH of THIS_?!

(hastily removes Hat; throws down!)

. . . _WHY do you . . . NOT . . . 'TAKE me_', _NOW_?! . . .

("rips off" Robe; throws It down!)

_MY . . . 'blood BOILS'_, "_Koss_"?! . . .

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . . . . '. . . . . .'; . . . . . . '. . . . . .', "_Koss_"?! . . .

(beat; anxiously impatient)

. . . . . . . . . . . . ?!

(beat; hastily removes Hat; throws down!)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '. . . . .', . . .?! . . .

(beat; "rips off" Robe; throws It down!)

. . . . . . '. . . . . .', "_Koss_"?! . . .

­and She BREATHES hard & PANTS as She begins SWEATING & oddly "LUSTING"; "AROUSED" & SNIFFING the air in _full_ "Pon Farr"! The STRAINING to "move" (weak) & GROANING (pain?) O.S. Voice of O.S. Koss ANSWERS, but is "unsuccessfully attempting" to move toward Her, or "sexually" take Her (near Death) saying, --

KOSS (STRUGGLING & GROANING) (O.S.)

. . . _I-. . . UGH-h-h_; I _can-NOT_?! . . . _AH- _I _have_ been . . . _'waiting_' . . . _HERE_; _For MANY days_, . . . _Uh-gh- . . . 'Meditating'_?! . . . _AH- argh-gh-gh_! . . . _I-ee-ee- ergh- AM-uh-h . . . DYING-uh-ugh_?!

KOSS? (VULCAN SUBTITLES) (O.S.)

. . . . . . . . . . . . ; . . . . . .?! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '. . . .' . . . . . . . ; . . . . . . . . ., . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '. . . . . . . .'?! . . . . . . . . . . . .?! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .?!

T'Pol PANTS like a "Panther in Heat" & Her eyes NARROW as She PEERS into the Darkness looking for Koss, & oddly says, --

T'POL (STRANGELY ANIMALISTIC)

. . . _Then_; _I-ee__-ee- MUST 'take' YOU_, "_Koss"_?! . . . _My . . . BLOOD . . . __BOILS_?!

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . .; . . . . . . . . . '. . .' . ., "_Koss_"?! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .?!

Suddenly; CAMERA is "behind" T'Pol, and the single Black Candle is SEEN on the sandy ground in front of Her; Between Her legs! T'Pol quickly RIPS OFF Her Bra, THROWS It down on the Pile of Her Hat & Robe on the ground, and then rapidly PULLS Her Panties down, & STEPS out of Them; KICKING Them towards the Other Garments in the Pile! T'Pol is BACK LIT by the Candle (black out "privates") & SILHOUETTED by It as She SCREAMS (lustfully; like an animal) & STEPS over the Candle, and STRUTS sexily "aroused" into the Darkness ahead! As T'Pol DISAPPEARS into the Darkness that HIDES Her & Her "dying Mate, Koss"; CAMERA begins PUSH DOLLY BACK towards the O.S. Metallic Door behind! O.S. T'Pol & Her O.S. Mate can be HEARD (only) from the Darkness MOANING & GROANING (T'Pol in lustful ecstasy; Koss in mortal pain & fear!) and CAMERA "PASSES THROUGH" the Metallic Door, and STOPS at a C/U ON: Metallic Door! O.S. T'Pol's MOANING & GROANING can be HEARD through the Metallic Door, and so can O.S. Koss's last dying SCREAMS; As She "Screws Him to Death", inside! --

FADE OUT:

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

EXT. MOUNT SOLEIL'S CEREMONIAL THRONE ARENA -- "LATER; THE SAME DAY"

BACK TO SCENE: C/U ON: METALLIC DOOR TO "CAVE OF SORROWS"

The Scene is the same as end of Act Three; Except SILENT! The screams of Koss being "Mated" to death, and T'Pol's erotic and animalistic moaning and groaning have STOPPED! Suddenly; Three RAPS on the Metallic Door are HEARD coming from the inside, & the Eunuchs STANDING O.S. on both sides of It ENTER SHOT to UNLOCK & OPEN the heavy Metallic Door! T'Pol STANDS inside the opened Doorway SQUINTING Her eyes at the sudden Sunlight, & is FULLY CLOTHED & "normal" saying, --

T'POL (CEREMONIOUSLY)

. . . "_It_" . . . is _done_! . . .

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . ". ." . . . . . . . . . . . .! . . .

T'Pol EXITS "The Cave of Sorrows" and LOOKS towards the O.S. Throne Chair and The T'pau as She WALKS towards Them, & O.S.! The Eunuchs LOOK inside the Doorway & LOOK puzzled as They TURN back towards the now O.S. T'Pol; Confused & CLOSE Door! --

T'Pol ENTERS SHOT, STOPS, TURNS & STANDS in front of The T'pau! T'Pol respectfully BOWS to Her & appears shamed saying, --

T'POL

. . . "_It_" is . . . _done_; My "Royal Queen- Mother", "The T'pau"?!

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . ". ." . . . . . . . . . . .; . . ". . . . . - . . . . .", ". . . T'pau"?!

The T'pau LOOKS "strangely puzzled" at T'Pol, & ASKS saying, --

THE T'PAU (CONFUSED)

. . . _Where_ is your Mate, "_Koss_"?! . . .

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ., "_Koss_"?! . . .

T'Pol LOOKS oddly "guilty" as She Motions back O.S. saying, --

T'POL (REGRETFULLY)

. . . _He_ . . .

(MOTIONS back O.S.)

­has . . . _died_;

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

(MOTIONS back O.S.)

. . . . . . . . . . . .;

The T'pau RAISES Her Scepter, and loudly "PROCLAIMS" saying, --

THE T'PAU (CEREMONIOUSLY)

. . . _AS "It" was "Foretold"_; _SO_, "_It_" _HAS __BECOME_! . . .

(TURNS to T'Pol)

. . . _Where _is "Koss's" "Shakra" ­(Shock-rah)?

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . ". ." . . . . ". . . . . ."; . ., ". ." . . . . . . . . . .?!

(TURNS to T'Pol)

. . . . . . . . "Koss's" "Shakra" ­(Shock-rah)?

T'Pol WINCES & LOOKS "guiltily" back at O.S. Door, then The T'pau, but says nothing, & GESTURES "_I_ _DON'T_ _know_?!"; SHAKING Her head & SHRUGGING Her shoulders! ­(In Her Lust, She forgot!) --

The T'pau SCOWLS (puzzled & concerned) and then loudly says, --

THE T'PAU (CONCERNED)

. . . _Approach _me, "My Child"?! . . . Give _me _your "thoughts", "T'Pol"?! . . .

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . ., ". . . . . . ."?! . . . . . . . . . . . . ". . . . . . .", "T'Pol"?! . . .

T'Pol BOWS & reluctantly APPROACHES The T'pau, STOPS, & WAITS! --

The T'pau REACHES out with Her free hand, & TOUCHES T'Pol's Face for a short moment; Then WITHDRAWS it, & loudly says, --

THE T'PAU (CEREMONIOUSLY)

. . . "_It_" . . . is _not_ here?! . . .

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . ". ." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .?! . . .

Then, The T'pau FROWNS & LOOKS down at T'Pol's Stomach, "wonderingly"! Then, She REACHES out & TOUCHES T'Pol's Stomach for a moment, "SENSES" something, RETRACTS Her hand quickly, TURNS, RAISES Her Scepter, & "PROCLAIMS" saying, --

THE T'PAU (CEREMONIOUSLY)

. . . _"He" is "HERE"_?!

(beat)

_. . . AS "It" was "ForeTOLD"_; _SO_, _"It" HAS __BECOME_?! . . .

(TURNS to T'Pol)

. . . "The _Great Changer", ­_or "_SAREK_" shall _be_ "His Father", _and_ "be_gin_" by His Father's "_End_"," "My Daughter", "T'Pol"!

(TURNS; loudly)

. . . _She IS "with Child"_?! _She MUST __NOW_, _be "Sequestered"_; _Per OUR "Traditions"_!. . .

(TURNS to Eunuchs)

. . . _Take HER to "The Royal Chambers"_, _NOW_?!

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . ". ." . . ". . ."?!

(beat)

. . . . . . ". ." . . . . ". . . . . ."; . ., ". ." . . . . . . . . .?! . . .

(TURNS to T'Pol)

. . . ". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .", . . ­"_SAREK_" . . . . . ". . . . . . .", . . . ". . . . ." . . . . . . . . . . ". . .", ". . . . . . . . . .", "T'Pol"!

(TURNS; loudly)

. . . . . . . . . . ". . . . . . . ."?! . . . . . ., . . ". . . . . . ."; . . . . . . ". . . . . ."! . . .

(TURNS to Eunuchs)

. . . . . . . . . . ". . . . . . . . . . .", . . .?!

­and the Two Eunuchs (PAN ON:) hurriedly WALK from both sides of the Throne Chair, PAST The T'pau, DOWN the Steps to STOP & GRAB (gently) T'Pol's Arms, & then; Hurriedly TAKE Her towards the O.S. direction of the Arena's Open-Doorway as She PROTESTS --

T'POL (ARDENTLY IMPLORING)

. . . _NO-_, _my "Royal Queen-Mother_", "The T'pau"?! . . . _I MUST contact my ship_; _My "STUDY Mission_" _of "Humans"_?! . . .

(struggles)

. . . I _beg_ you?! _I MUST_,_ "The T'pau"_?!

T'POL?

. . . . .-, . . ". . . . . . . . . . . . .", ". . . . . . . .?! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .; . . ". . . . . . . . . ." . . "_Humans_"?! . . .

(struggles)

. . . . . . . . . . .?! . . . . ., ". . . _T'pau_"?!

­but The T'pau IGNORES Her Daughter's pleas; As She _must_ do! --

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE -- "TWO MONTHS LATER"

Capt. Archer SITS in the Con Chair, ARGUING with Capt. Sarik on the Main View-Screen & FADE IN ON: Strike-Out Dialogue! --

ARCHER (ARDENTLY IMPLORING)

. . . I _know_; You _said_, "_Be Patient_", _BUT_; _We HAVE been _"_waiting_; . . . _PATIENTLY_"?! _For TWO __MONTHS_, _NOW_?!

(beat; CALMS slightly)

. . . _When_ can we "expect" _some_ "word"; On _my_ Science Officer, _T'Pol_?!

SARIK (ANNOYEDLY)

. . . May I "assume"; You are "trying to 'glean information' about T'Pol", _again_, Captain Archer?! . . .

(beat; contemptuously)

. . . You will _not_ be "warned" about _"this_", _AGAIN_?! When "_she_ is prepared to"; _She_ will contact _you_?! Captain Sarik, _out_! . . .

­and Sarik suddenly TERMINATES the Com-Link before Archer can ARGUE the point, further! --

Archer GRIMACES with angry frustration, POUNDS His fist down on the arm of the Con, & SHOUTS with consternation saying, --

ARCHER

. . . _DAMN_! . . . I _hate _that _Son-ova-Bitch_?! . . .

REED (INTERRUPTING, ANNOYED)

. . . _Sir_?! _I_ think we should . . . "take matters into _our OWN hands_", Captain?! . . .

ARCHER (PUZZLED)

. . . What do you _mean_, Malcolm?!

REED (SLYLY SCHEMING)

. . . Well-l-l-l; I _can_, "discretely", try a "Passive Scan" of the surface for her?! _Then_; _We_ can "Transporter" her _up_ to the _ship_, Captain?! . . .

Archer THINKS long, hard, & silently before cautioning says, --

ARCHER (CONCERNED)

. . . _Alright_! . . . But _don't_ Transporter her _up_, _AND_ . . . _be CAREFUL_; _Not_ to "give _us _away", Oh- Kay-, Lieutenant Reed?! . . .

REED

. . . _Aye_, Captain Archer?! . . .

­and Reed TURNS, PEERS into His Targeting Sensors Scope & PAUSES as He DESCRIBES what He is doing & results saying, --

REED (HESITANTLY) (CONT'D)

. . . I'm . . . "Passively Scanning" . . . the Vulcan Ships, . . . _now_?!

(beat)

. . . _Now_; I'll "carefully" Scan _past_ Them, to Vulcan's Surface?! . . .

(beat)

. . . Nothing _yet_, Captain?! . . .

Suddenly; Hoshi's face FILLS with terror as She LISTENS to "something" on Her Ear-Piece, TURNS, & YELLS to O.S. Archer! --

HOSHI (TERRIFIED)

. . . _Captain ARCHER_?! _Sarik "wants to TALK to you_", _NOW_?! . . .

ARCHER (ANGRILY CONFUSED)

. . . _Put him . . . "on HOLD"_, _Hoshi_?!

(TURNS back to Reed)

. . . _LieuTENANT_?! . . .

REED (STAMMERING)

. . . _Nothing_ . . . _YET_; _But It's like . . . "Picking a Bloody-needle out of a Bleeding-haystack"_, _Sir_?!

ARCHER (COMMANDINGLY)

. . . Al_right_, Lieutenant! . . . _Keep_ trying; Until _I_ tell you to _stop_?!

(TURNS back to Hoshi)

. . . _Now_, Hoshi?! . . .

(Hoshi fearfully NODS)

. . . _Yes_, Captain Sarik?! What _is_ it?! . . .

SARIK (ANNOYEDLY)

. . . _You WILL_ "_cease _your _Scans"_, _NOW_, _Captain Archer_?! . . .

ARCHER (APOLOGETICALLY)

. . . I'm . . . sorry, Captain Sarik; _I_ don't know _what_ you _mean_?! . . .

(TURNS, LOOKS & FROWNS at O.S. Reed; worried!)

. . . _We were JUST . . . "Scanning" your "Maji"_; To _see_ if we aren't getting _too close_, _THAT'S all_?!. . .

(_"BOOM"_; Ship BUFFETS)

­but Archer is INTERRUPTED by the O.S. Weapons Fire that ROCKS & JOSTLES the Ship & the Crew all STAGGER & STUMBLE from It! --

Reed urgently YELLS out the obvious to O.S. Archer saying, --

REED (URGENTLY)

. . . _Captain_?! _The Vulcan Ships are ATTACKING us_, _Sir_?! . . .

("SEES" something in His Sensor-Scope!)

. . . _There's MORE Ships_; _Coming up from the SURFACE_, _Captain_?! . . .

("_BOOM_"; Ship BUFFETS)

­but Reed is INTERRUPTED by _more_ Weapons Fire & the Ship ROCKS! --

ARCHER (ANXIOUSLY)

. . . _Polarize the HULL-Plating_?!

("_BOOM_"; Ship BUFFETS)

. . . _Travis_?! . . .

("_BOOM_"; Ship BUFFETS)

. . . _Get us OUT of here_, _NOW_?!

TRAVIS (FEARFULLY)

. . . _AYE-aye_, . . .

("_BOOM_"; Ship BUFFETS)

. . . _Sir_?! . . .

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL) ENTERPRISE & VULCAN SHIPS OVER VULCAN -- CONTINUOUS

Enterprise is SEEN as It BREAKS Orbit & is being FIRED upon & PURSUED by the 3 Vulcan "Maji", SHOOTING! More Ships (a small Armada fleet) are COMING up from the Surface, behind! As Enterprise, then the Vulcan Ships "FLY BYE" CAMERA; A small PIECE of Enterprise FLOATS away from a BLAST of the Weapons Fire INCREASING, and They All MOVE at Impulse-Drive, & ACCELERATE towards CAMERA & O.S., out of View behind CAMERA! --

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE -- CONTINUOUS

BACK TO SCENE:

The Bridge & Crew occasionally ROCK & BUFFET from the EXPLOSIONS, and Hoshi desperately frightened YELLS out saying, --

HOSHI (FEARFULLY)

. . . _Sir_?! . . .

("_BOOM_"; Ship BUFFETS)

. . . _They JUST "knocked out" our Sub-Space Communications Systems_?!

ARCHER (SARCASTICALLY)

. . . _G-R-E-A-T_! . . .

("_BOOM_"; Ship Buffets)

. . . _Helmsman_?! _Go to Warp-Drive_, _NOW_?! . . .

("_BOOM_"; Ship BUFFETS)

TRAVIS (SCARED)

. . . _AYE_, _Captain_?! . . .

("_BOOM_"; Ship BUFFETS)

. . . _WHERE do we GO_?! . . .

("_BOOM_"; Ship BUFFETS)

ARCHER (SARCASTICALLY, CONFUSED)

. . . _ANYwhere but HERE_?! . . .

("_BOOM_"; Ship BUFFETS "one last time"!)

TRIP (FEARFULLY)

. . . _JOHN_?! . . . _They JUST "disabled" our Warp-Drive_! _We're "Sittin' DUCKS"_, _NOW_?! . . .

­and the Ship is strangely SILENT; The Weapons Fire STOPPED! --

Archer TURNS towards Reed at Tactical with a FROWN saying, --

ARCHER (CONFUSED)

. . . _Why _have They _stopped_ firing at us?! _We_ _DIDN'T_ "_out-run" Them, did we?! . . ._

­but Trip INTERRUPTS to answer the question; More in His Field! --

TRIP (SARCASTICALLY, CONFUSED)

. . . _We COULDN'T "out-run" Them_; _EVEN if we WANTED to_, _AND . . . still had our Warp-Drive_, _John_?! . . .

(SHAKES head)

. . . _No_-; _They JUST stopped shootin' at us; For SOME reason, John?! . . ._

Reed INTERJECTS as He PEERS in His Targeting Scanners saying,

REED (CONFUSED)

. . . _Captain_?! _They're STILL on our Bloody-Tail_, _Sir_?! . . .

HOSHI (INTERRUPTING; FEARFULLY)

. . . _Captain Archer_?! _Incoming message_; _On the OLD_, _"Mega-High Frequency"_, _Sir_?! . . .

(THINKS)

. . . _They KNOW_; _We lost our Sub-Space_, _Captain_?! . . .

ARCHER (COMMANDINGLY)

. . . _Put it through_, _Hoshi_?! . . .

(beat; TURNS forwards)

. . . _This is Captain Archer_?! . . .

SARIK (INTERRUPTING, ANNOYED)

. . . "_Dingus" Humans_; _We WARNED you_?! _Now_; _You WILL __LEAVE__ THIS System_, _and do NOT return_?! . . .

ARCHER (ARDENTLY IMPLORING)

. . . _You_ don't "expect" us to _leave_, with_out T'Pol_, _DO you_?! . . .

SARIK (SARCASTICALLY)

. . . _"THAT" . . . is EXACTLY what WE "expect" from YOU_! _Our two Systems are "at War"_, _and YOU will NOT return here_; _Or You will be DESTROYED_?! _Sarik_, _OUT_! ­. . .

­and the Com-Link GOES suddenly silent! Archer FROWNS & says, --

ARCHER (ARDENTLY IMPLORING)

. . . _Wait_ _a minute_,_ while we talk about it_?!­ . . . _Oh-oh-oh-wUH_, _DAMN_! _He DID it_, _AGAIN_?! . . .

(Calms; LEANS forwards)

. . . Helmsman; Set a Course for-r-r-

(THINKS)

. . . -the _Andorian _System; _Maximum _Impulse-Drive, _now_?! . . .

TRAVIS (CONFUSED)

. . . Aye-aye, Captain! . . .

(THINKS & FROWNS)

. . . _But_; "_That_" will take us-s-s-s-

(THINKS)

. . . -_MONTHS to "get there"_, Sir?!

ARCHER (CONSTERNATEDLY)

. . . _We DON'T have a CHOICE?! . . ._

­and Archer LEANS back in His Con SHAKING His head & SIGHS! --

INT. "ROYAL 'SEQUESTERING' CHAMBER" ROOM ON VULCAN -- "MOMENTS LATER"

The "Sequestration Room" for the Royal Family of Vulcan is sparsely adorned, and plain; With a large Wooden Door and no windows, but white, clean, and well lit! T'Pol STANDS amid several (7?) Young Vulcan Maidens, Her younger "ROYAL PRINCESSES-SISTERS"; and They HUDDLE around Her in an Attentive manner, BLOCKING View of T'Pol's Stomach; Which is ENLARGED (between 1st & 2nd "Trimester" of Pregnancy) and They All are dressed the same! They All WEAR the Sheer Robes & Pointed Hats (Royalty) and LISTEN to T'Pol in the Center of the Group as She seems frustrated; Already SPEAKING (FADE UP ON: Strike-Out Dialogue) to Her Younger Sisters, and ONE (T'PRING; Spock's future Mate, and youngest of the Group?) in particular; T'Pol FROWNS as She is EXPLAINING saying, --

T'POL (FRUSTRATEDLY)

. . . But; You do _not_ understand, my "Royal Princesses-Sisters"; _Nor_ do _you_, my _youngest_ one of _all_, "T'Pring"?!

(beat)

. . . We _must_ speak in the "Human's" language; For me to remain . . . in the "Immersion Program" I have initiated; For my "Study Mission" of "Humans"?!

(THINKS)

_And_; I _must_ contact "my _Ship_", and the "_Humans_"?! . . .

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . But; . . . . . . . . . . . . . ., . . ". . . . . . . . . .-. . . . . ."; . . . . . ., . . . . . . . . . . . . . ., "T'Pring"?!

(beat)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "Human's" . . . . .; . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ". . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." . . . . . . . . .; . . . . ". . . . . . . ." . . "Humans"?!

(THINKS)

. . .; . . . . . . . . . ". . _Maji_", . . . . . "_Humans_"?! . . .

The Youngest (T'Pring) STANDING nearest Her FROWNS saying, --

T'PRING (PUZZLED)

. . . But; You _know_?! You may _not_?! . . .

T'PRING? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . .; . . . . . .?! . . . . . . . . .?! ­. . .

­but T'Pol INTERRUPTS T'Pring with FROWNing reproach saying, --

T'POL (INTERRUPTING, ANNOYED; IN ENGLISH)

. . . _No-_! In the "Human's" language; I have been teaching you?! . . .

T'PRING (APOLOGETICALLY)

. . . I . . . am ­(THINKS) "sorry"?

(T'Pol NODS)

. . . You "know", _must_; You may _not_?! You are, _here_, . . . "sequestered"?; And, per _our _. . . "Traditions"; Until the . . . "Time of Birthing"?!

T'Pol NODS knowingly at T'Pring's "broken English", and says, --

T'POL (CONSOLINGLY)

. . . You . . . are in _need_ of

(THINKS)

. . . "Practice"; Of Their language, but I understand your statement?!

(THINKS; To All)

. . . But, I _must_ contact Them, _soon_?! You do _not_ . . . "know" the "Humans" as _I_ do; For _you_ _ALL_ are _merely fifty _years old; _Too_ young to be . . .

(THINKS)

"Assigned" to a . . . "Study Mission"; As _I_ have, _yet_?! . . .

(THINKS; concerned)

The "Humans" will make . . . "illogical assumptions" concerning me, and attempt "a _rescue_" of me?!

T'PRING (IN BROKEN-ENGLISH, DISBELIEVINGLY)

. . . _Surely_, but; They . . . will _not_ . . . "risk?" ­_this_?! "_This_" actionS . . . would be _illogical_, my "oldest" . . . "Royal PrincessES-SisterS", _T'Pol_?! . . .

T'POL (ADMONISHINGLY)

. . . You _may_, "partially", know their language;

(CORRECTS; To All)

"_Yet SUREly", You cannot know their "Nature", as I do, my "Royal Princesses-Sisters"?!. . ._

(THINKS; To T'Pring)

. . . They _are_ . . . _"extremely_ illogical", my "_singular_-case", "Royal Princess- Sister-", _T'Pring_?! . . .

Suddenly; The Large Wooden Doors SWINGS OPEN, and The Two Eunuchs (CARRYING Vulcan "Pugilist's-Stick") ENTER the Room, and STEP to both sides of the Doors to STAND "Guard"! The Royal Princesses-Sisters All SCATTER (REVEALING T'Pol's "Pregnant Belly") from being STARTLED, and then respectfully BOW to the O.S. "The T'pau"; Whom ENTERS the Room from the O.S. Corridor, & WALKS (FROWNING) & STANDS in front of T'Pol! --

T'Pol BOWS to Her "Royal Queen-Mother" The T'pau; Whom says, --

THE T'PAU (STERNLY, CONCERNED)

. . . _Your_ "Human"

(THINKS)

. . . "Archer?"; Has "violated" the Terms and Conditions _we_ have set for Them . . . to be _here_; Per _your_ "Evocation" of the "Right" to have "Companions present"; During your "Rituals" of "The Joining", "Pon Farr", and "Birthing", my "Royal Princess-Daughter", "T'Pol"?!

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . "Human"

(THINKS)

. . . "Archer?"; . . . . . ". . . . ." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ., . . . . . . . .; . . . . . . . . . ". . . . . . . ." . . . . ". . . . ." . . . . . . . ". . . . . . . . . . . ."; . . . . . . . ". . . . ." . . ". . Coah'Linar", "Pon Farr", . . . ". . . . . .", . . ". . . . . . . . . . .-. . . . . . . .", "T'Pol"?!

T'Pol LISTENS & Her face GROWS with anxiety & disappointment! --

T'POL (DISAPPOINTEDLY)

. . . _NO-oh-oh-wUH_-?!

(GATHERS composure)

. . . _This_ means; My _one_-hundred _year_ "Study Mission" of "_Humans_" _YOU have_ "Assigned" to _me_ is _terminated_, and _futile_, my "Royal Queen-_Mother_", "_The_ T'pau"?!

(IMPLORES)

. . . Can_not_ _YOU_ _do_

(beat)

. . . _SOMEthing_ about _this_, and _was_ Their "_Maji_" _destroyed_, "_The_ T'pau"?! . . .

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . .-. .-. .-. .-?!

(GATHERS composure)

. . . . . . . . . . .; . . . . .-. . . . . . ". . . . . . . . . . ." . . "_Humans_" . . . . ". . . . . ." . . . . . . . . . . . ., . . . . . . . ., . . ". . . . . -. . . . . .", ". . . T'pau"?!

(IMPLORES)

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

(beat)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ., . . . . . . . . . "_Maji_" . . . . . ., ". . . T'pau"?! . . .

The T'pau LISTENS & SHAKES Her head with solemn regret saying, --

THE T'PAU (REGRETFULLY)

. . . No-oh-oh; My "Royal Princess-Daughter", "T'Pol"; To _both_ your questions?! . . . They were "driven away"; Per _your_ "request", _but_; We _are_ "at War" with the "Humans", "T'Pol"?!

(beat)

I _only_ have authority and influence over matters concerning "Vulcan", _this_ Planet _alone_, and the _other_ two "Castes" control everything _off_ of this Planet, my Child?!

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . .-. .-. .; . . . ". . . . . . . . . . . . .-. . . . .", "T'Pol"; . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .?! . . . . . . . . . ". . . . . . . ."; . . . . . . . . ". . . . .", . . .; . . . ". . . . ." . . . . . . . "Humans", "T'Pol"?!

(beat)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "Vulcan", . . . . . . . . . . . . ., . . . . . . . . . . . ". . . . ." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ., . . . . . . .?!

T'POL (ARDENTLY IMPLORING)

. . . _Mother_?! . . .

(STOPS self; THINKS)

. . . I _mean_, "_The_ T'pau"?! . . . _'I' MUST _. . . '_attempt_' to _avert_ this '_War_' with the "Humans" before it is _too_ late to try?!. . .

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . .?! . . .

(STOPS self; THINKS)

. . . . . . . . ., ". . . T'pau"?! . . . '.' . . . . . . . '. . . . . .' . . . . . . '. . .' . . . . . . "Humans" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .?!. . .

THE T'PAU (INTERRUPTING, ANNOYED)

. . . It _is_ _TOO late_?! Our "Ambassadors-Scientists" _have_ been 'Withdrawn'; From the "Terran" System?! _You_ _MUST_ '_wait_', until "The Time of Birthing"; To do '_any_thing', my Daughter! It _is_ 'Our Tradition', "T'Pol"?!

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . . . . .?! . . . ". . . . . . . . . .-. . . . . ." . . . . . . . '. . . . . .'; . . . . . . "Terran" . . . . .?! . . . . . . . '. . .', . . . . . ". . . . . . . . . . . ."; . . . . . '. . . . ., . . . . . . . .! . . . . '. . . . . . . . .', "T'Pol"?!

T'Pol LISTENS to Her Mother's "logic", & RELENTS, reluctantly! --

T'POL (RELENTINGLY)

. . . Yes, my "Royal Queen-Mother", "The T'pau"; . . .

(THINKS; IMPLORES)

. . . Can _you_ "Send Information"; To my Captain, "Archer"?! Let Him _know_, "I _am_ 'alright', and _will_ contact Him; When I am able?!", "The T'pau"?

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . ., . . ". . . . . . . .-. . . .", ". . . T'pau"; . . .

(THINKS; IMPLORES)

. . . . . . . . ". . . . . . . . . . . . ."; . . . . . . . . . . ., "Archer"?! . . . . . . . ., ". . . . '. . . . . . .', . . . . . . . . . . . .; . . . . . . . . . .?!", ". . . T'pau"?

The T'pau LISTENS & NODS with sympathy & She THINKS, & says, --

THE T'PAU (SYMPATHETICALLY)

. . . Yes, my "first Child", "T'Pol"; This "message" _will_ be sent to Him; But, in four months; _You WILL_ be "Birthing", and be able to 'avert' this terrible 'set-back' to "The Great Alliance"; That _was_ "Foretold" of by the Ancients?!. . .

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . ., . . ". . . . . . . . .", "T'Pol"; . . . ". . . ." . . . . . . . . . . . . .; . . ., . . . . . . . . .; . . . . . . . . ". . . . . .", . . . . . . . . '. . . . .' . . . . . . . . '. . .-. . . .' . . ". . . . . . . . . . . ."; . . . . . ". . . . . ." . . . . . . . . . .?! . . .

T'POL (ADMONISHINGLY)

. . . You do _not_ believe in the "mystical _Myths_" of the "Ancients"; _Do_ you, "The T'pau"?!. . .

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ". . . . . ." . . . . ". . . . . ."; . . . . ., ". . . T'pau"?!. . .

THE T'PAU (COMMANDINGLY)

. . . _Yes_; I _do_! And, _"if_" _YOU will _take the Throne of "Vulcan", _and_ my "Shock-Rah" from _me_; As _I_ have done, from _my_ Mother be_fore_ me; _You_ will come to believe _and_ understand, as _I _do?!

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . .; . . .! . . ., ". ." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "Vulcan", . . . . . . . "Shock-Rah" . . . . . .; . . . . . . . . . . ., . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .; . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ., . . . . .?!

­& The T'pau NODS to T'Pol in "I have confidence in you" way! --

T'Pol (& All Others in background) BOW to The T'pau, & then The T'pau TURNS & Exits into the outer Corridor; Followed by the Two (Guards) Eunuchs that CLOSE the heavy Wooden Doors! --

The Vulcan Princesses-Sisters of T'Pol MUTTER as They GATHER around Her, again; And then, T'Pring WONDERS as She asks, --

T'PRING (BEWILDERED)

. . . _You _were_ correct_, "T'Pol"; ­About _every_thing you _said_?!

T'PRING? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . . . . . ., "T'Pol"; . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .?! 

T'POL (INTERRUPTING, ANNOYED; IN ENGLISH)

. . . _Please_; In the "_Human's_" language, "_T'Pring_"?! . . .

T'PRING (APOLOGETICALLY)

. . . I am . . . "sorrowful?"

(T'Pol NODS)

. . . _You _were _not_ in error, T'Pol?!

(PUZZLES)

. . . The _"Humans" DID_ . . . "make illogical assumptions" about you, _and_ placed them_selves_ in a "place of Peril?", my Oldest Royal Princess-Sister, "T'Pol"?! . . .

(THINKS; WHISPERS)

. . . I heard; They "_smell_ bad", _and _"eat _flesh_", _TOO_; "_ALSO_?"?! . . .

T'POL (RELENTINGLY)

. . . _"This_" . . . is true; _but_, I have become (THINKS) "accustomed" to "it", and (THINKS again; SIGHS) "miss" Them; In a "peculiar manner"?! . . .

(THINKS)

They _are_ an "intriguing" Species?!

(Others RAISE eyebrows)

. . . Did you know; Their "Gestation Period" is _three_ _MONTHS_ _longer_ than _ours_, my Royal Princesses-Sisters?!

(Others SHAKE heads, disbelievingly)

. . . _Yes_?! . . .

INT. CAPTAIN ARCHER'S QUARTERS -- "FOUR MONTHS LATER"

Archer SITS at his Desk MAKING a Captain's Personal Log Entry! --

ARCHER (COMMANDINGLY)

. . . Captain's _Personal_ Log, December Twenty-fifth; . . . _"Christmas_ Day"?!

(EXPLAINING)

. . . Well; _All_ the Repairs to the Ship have been made, _with_ the help of "Andorian"! When we got to Andore; They were _more_ than willing to help us! . . . _EsPEcially_, when they heard about the "troubles" between _us_ and the _Vulcan's_?! . . . Starfleet Command has Authorized, _even_ though the Vulcans _won't_ respond to _any_ of our attempts to "Negotiate", _or_ answer our Communications to Them; To return to Vulcan, _BUT_ . . . I'm _not_ "alone"?!

(beat)

Captain Shran has been _very_ instrumental in establishing a _new_ Alliance between our two peoples, and is "escorting" us _back_; With a _"few" of His Ships_, but has agreed to follow _my _"wishes", and _not_ "escalate" the al_ready_ . . . "_Bad_ Situation" that's happened, here?!

(Intercom "_BEEPS_")

. . . Computer; End Log Entry? . . .

(Computer "_BEEPS_" twice; He PUSHES Button FROWNING)

. . . _This_ is Archer?! . . .

TRAVIS (O.S.)

. . . Captain; We're approaching the Vulcan System, and "Ee Tee A-ee" is twenty minutes? . . .

HOSHI (INTERRUPTING; FEARFULLY) (O.S.)

. . . _Also_, Captain?! Captain Shran wants to talk with you? . . .

ARCHER (COMMANDINGLY)

. . . Very well; Put him through to me, here; and "keep an eye" out for _any_ "trouble coming", Oh Kay?! . . .

TRAVIS (O.S.)

. . . Aye-aye, Captain; . . .

(to O.S. Bridge, Reed)

Lieutenant Reed; _You _heard Him?!

­and Archer SITS up & WAITS with a SMILE to talk with Shran! --

EXT. MOUNT SOLEIL'S CEREMONIAL THRONE ARENA -- "MEANWHILE"

CAMERA focuses on: Gong Structure in center of the Mountain-Top Crater, Ceremonial / Throne Arena! The O.S. Bells & Drums (Same as opening Scene of Teaser Act) is HEARD & CAMERA PANS LEFT towards the Opening to STOP! The Procession REACHES the Top of the O.S. Stairs & ENTERS Arena area! The T'pau LEADS the 2 Flanking Columns of Vulcan Musical Instruments PLAYING Eunuchs, & WALKS slowly PAST the Gong Structure toward O.S. Throne Platform, _but_; T'Pol (Fully Pregnant & IN LABOR) is at the end of the Procession, & STOPS at the Gong Structure! T'Pol TAKES the Ringer down as the Procession EXITS SHOT O.S., onto the O.­S. ­Throne Platform; & T'Pol (with "difficulty") STRIKES the Gong, TURNS to O.S. T'pau & says, --

T'POL (CEREMONIOUSLY; IN ENGLISH, "MISTAKENLY")

. . . _It. . . Is-s-s-s. . . MY_. . . "_Time of BIRTHing"_! . . . 

­_but_; She REALIZES She said it in English, & SHAKES Her head in embarrassed self-reproach, & loudly REPEATS Her "Mandatory Ceremonious Announcement" towards the O.S. The T'pau saying, --

T'POL (CEREMONIOUSLY) (CONT'D)

. . . I . . . am . . . _sorry_; I _meant_ to say, "_It IS . . . "My Time . . . of BIRTHING"_! _Oh-oh-oh-WUH_! . . .

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES) (CONT'D)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .; . . . . . . . ., ". . . . . . . . ". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."! _Oh-oh-oh-WUH_! . . .

­and T'Pol THROWS down the Ringer in regretful self-disgust! --

The T'pau RAISES Her Scepter, & loudly "QUOTES" the Prophecy! --

THE T'PAU (CEREMONIOUSLY)

. . . _As "It" WAS "Foretold_"; _SO-, "It" HAS beCOME_?! . . . "_'The Great Changer's' Birthing WILL be Announced_; _FIRST_, _by 'The Tongue' of 'It's Mate_', _and THEN_, _by 'It's OWN Tongue'_!"?!

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . ". ." . . . . . ". . . . ."; . .-, ". ." . . . . . .?! . . . "'. . . . . . . . . .'.' . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .; . . . ., . . '. . . . .' . . . '. .' . . . . .', . . . . . ., . . '. .'. . . . . . . .'!"?!

­and the Eunuchs PLAY the Bells & Drum Instruments again!

THE T'PAU (CEREMONIOUSLY) (CONT'D)

. . . _AppROACH me_, _My Royal Princess-Daughter_; "_Child_" _of whom_, _I am "PROUD_"?!

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . . . ., . . . . . . . . . . . . .- . . . . . .; ". . . ." . . . . . ., . . . ". . . ."?!

T'Pol doesn't look "too happy" as She STEPS over Her Starfleet Uniform & Ringer LAYING on the ground, & WALKS (in pain?) to STOP in front of The T'pau & LOOK up with regretful sorrow! --

THE T'PAU (ASSURINGLY AFFIRMING) (CONT'D)

. . . _You_, _AND_ _"your _child" _are_ . . . "The Great Changers"; That were Foretold of, my Child, "T'Pol"?! . . .

(POINTS to O.S. "Cave of Sorrows")

. . . Your "Birthing" _will_ be . . . "short"?!

(TURNS to Two Eunuchs nearest Throne)

. . . Take Her into "The Cave of Sorrows"?!

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES) (CONT'D)

. . . . . ., . . . ". . . . . . ." . . . . . ". . . . . . . . . . ."; . . . . . . . . . . . . . ., . . . . . . . ., "T'Pol"?! . . .

(POINTS to O.S. "Cave of Sorrows")

. . . . . . . ". . . . ." . . . . . . . ". . . ."?!

(TURNS to Two Eunuchs nearest Throne)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . ". . . . . . . . . . ."?!

The Two (Guard) Eunuchs CARRYING "Pugilist-Sticks" WALK down to Both sides of T'Pol, STOP, GRAB (Gently) Her Arms, & LEAD Her towards "The Cave of Sorrows" & the Metallic Door to It! They STOP, UNLOCK, OPEN the Door, then PUSH (gently) Her in! They CLOSE, LOCK the Door, & EXIT SHOT (C/U ANGLE ON DOOR:)! O.S. T'Pol is HEARD "giving Birth" inside as O.S. Bells & Drums PLAY; To "cover over" the sounds of "disgusting things"! --

EXT. MOUNT SOLEIL'S CEREMONIAL THRONE ARENA -- "MINUTES LATER"

BACK TO SCENE: C/U ON: METALLIC DOOR TO "CAVE OF SORROWS"

The O.S. Bells & Drums still PLAY, but O.S. T'Pol is silent! Suddenly; 3 "RAPS" on the inside of the Metallic Door are HEARD & O.S. Bells & Drums STOP! The Two (Guard) Eunuchs ENTER SHOT from Both sides of the Door, & OPEN It! T'Pol is STANDING just inside; HOLDING "a Baby" (Sarek; Spock's Father) WRAPPED up in the Sheer Robe T'Pol "was" wearing, but now; only WEARS the Panties, Bra, & Pointed Hat & SQUINTS Her eyes at the Bright Sunlight, in the Darkness! She WALKS out through the Metallic Door, TURNS, & WALKS toward O.S. Throne! --

The T'pau WATCHES as T'Pol WALKS to Throne Chair, Stops, & PLACES the Baby on the Throne Chair, but doesn't look happy?! T'Pol STANDS upright, TURNS towards The T'pau with "heavy disappointment" on Her face, & WALKS PAST & down; STOPS to TURN back toward The T'pau, & "regretful yet respectful" says, --

T'POL (REGRETFULLY)

. . . I am . . . "sorry", my Royal Queen-Mother, The "T'pau"?! My Child is . . . a Male-child, and will _never_ "Rule Vulcan", my Mother! I- . . .

(SIGHS)

. . . have _failed_ you, and "The Ancient's Prophecies"; By _not_ Birthing a Princess-Daughter, that _"may_ Rule Vulcan"?! . . .

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . ". . . .", . . . . . . .- . . . ., . . . "T'pau"?! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .-. . . ., . . . . . . . . . . ". . . . Vulcan", . . . . . .! .- . . .

(SIGHS)

. . . . . . . . . . . . ., . . . ". . . . . . . . .'. . . . . . . . . ."; . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .-. . . . . ., . . . . ". . . . . . . Vulcan"?! . . .

The T'pau "almost" SMILES (sympathetic) to Her Daughter T'Pol! --

THE T'PAU (CONFIDENTIALLY ASSURING)

. . . What makes you "suppose"; The "Great Changer's Child" . . . would be _fe_male, my Child? . . . The "Great Changer" can _also_ be a Male-child?! He may _not_ be "eligible" to "Rule" over "Vulcan", nor _must_ He; To "_Change_ Vulcan"?! . . . _You_ will understand, one day, "T'Pol"?! . . .

(T'Pol BOWS relentingly to The T'pau's logic; T'pau PROCLAIMS)

. . . _As "It" was Foretold_; _SO-_,_ "It" SHALL Become_?! . . .

(To T'Pol)

. . . Have you "Chosen a Name"; For "Him", "my Child"? . . .

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . ". . . ."; . . . ". . . . . . . . .'. . . . ." . . . . . . . . . . . . . ., . . . . . .? . . . . . ". . . . . . . ." . . . . . . . . . . .-. . . . .?! . . . . . . ". . . . . . ." . . ". . ." . . . . "Vulcan", . . . . . .; . . ". . . . Vulcan"?! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ., . . . . . . ., "T'Pol"?! . . .

(T'Pol BOWS relentingly to The T'pau's logic; T'pau PROCLAIMS)

. . . . . ". ." . . . . . . . . . . .; . .-, ". ." . . . . . . . .?! . . .

(To T'Pol)

. . . . . . . . ". . . . . . . . . ."; . . . ". . .", ". . . . . . ."?! . . .

T'Pol FROWNS with concern & puzzlement, not knowing?! Then, She TURNS & WALKS toward the Gong Structure while THINKING! --

T'Pol ENTERS SHOT THINKING, but not knowing as She TURNS back toward O.S. The T'pau, & SHAKES head-SHRUGS shoulders! --

T'POL (CONSTERNATEDLY)

. . . _I_ . . . do . . . _not_ . . .

(REVELATION)

. . . _Yes_?! . . . _I_ shall Name Him . . . "_Great Changer_", or "_Sarek_"! . . .

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(REVELATION)

. . . . . .?! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ". . . . . . . .", . . "_Sarek_"! . . .

­and T'Pol LOOKS down, SEES O.S. Ringer near Her Clothes & Shoes, BENDS down O.S. to PICK It up, STANDS, TURNS, & STRIKES the GONG with It & HANGS It back up; Then TURNS back & WALKS O.S. towards O.S. Throne Platform & The T'pau, where She was! --

T'Pol STOPS in front of The T'pau, & loudly "PROCLAIMS" saying, --

T'POL (CEREMONIOUSLY) (CONT'D)

. . . Per "OUR _Customary_ Ways"; _I_ give My Child, "Sarek", _over_ to My Family's Caste, The Royal Caste, to be "Reared" and Taught; Until He can take his place in _one_ of the _other_ Two Castes; "The Scientific-Diplomatic", or "The Military-High Command" Castes! . . .

(TURNS, WALKS back to Clothes)

. . . "My Duty" to my Family's Caste is _finished_! I _must_ return . . . to my "Study Mission" The "T'pau" _has_ Assigned to _me_, _NOW_?! _BeFORE, it_ is . . . _too_ late! . . .

T'POL? (VULCAN SUBTITLES) (CONT'D)

. . . . . . ". . . . . . . . . ."; . . . . . . . . ., "Sarek", . . . . . . . . . . . . . .'. . . . ., . . . . . . . . . . . ., . . . . ". . . . ." . . . . . . .; . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .; ". . . . . . . . . .-. . . . .", . . ". . . . . . .-. . . . . . . . ." . . . .! . . .

(TURNS, WALKS back to Clothes)

. . . ". . . . . ." . . . . . . . . .'. . . . . . . . . . . .! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ". . . . . . . . . ." . . . "T'pau" . . . . . . . . . . . . ., . . .?! . . . . ., . . . . . . . . . . . . .! . . .

­and T'Pol BENDS over to PICK up the Clothes & DRESS Herself! --

The T'pau loudly ASSURES Her O.S. "Skeptical of the Prophecies" Child who is DRESSING hurriedly while Her Mother calmly says, --

THE T'PAU (CONFIDENTIALLY ASSURING)

. . . Do _not_ be "troubled", my Child?! _We_ will "Rear", and teach "Sarek"; in the ways of "Vulcan", _but_; He _will_ be "Taught" to take His Place . . . in "The Scientific-Diplomatic Caste"?!

(beat)

. . . _He WILL_, _one_ day, "Enjoin" the "Vulcans", and the "Humans" _toGETHER_; In "The Great Alliance", and _change ALL of US_, _for-EVER_, _my_ Child, "T'Pol"! . . .

THE T'PAU? (VULCAN SUBTITLES)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . ". . . . . .", . . . . .?! . . . . . . ". . . .", . . . . . . . . "Sarek"; . . . . . . . "Vulcan", . . .; . . . . . . ". . . . ." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ". . . . . . . . . . .-. . . . . . . . . . . ."?!

(beat)

. . . . . . . . ., . . . . . . ., ". . . . ." . . . . "Vulcans", . . . . . . . . "Humans" . . . . . . .; . ". . . . . . . . . . . .", . . . . . . . . . . . . ., . . .-. . . ., . . . . ., "T'Pol"! . . .

­and T'Pol DRESSES as She LISTENED (disbelievingly, but respectfully) to Her Mother, The T'pau, "PROFESS Prophecy"! --

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE -- CONTINUOUS

Capt. Archer SITS in the Con Chair TALKING with Capt. Shran on Main View-Screen (FADE UP ON: Strike-Out Dialogue) saying, --

ARCHER (PUZZLED)

. . . This is Captain Archer; . . . What is it, Captain Shran, my _friend_?!

SHRAN (CONCERNED)

. . . _Captain ARCHER_?! _We HAVE "detected" SEVERAL Vulcan WAR-Ships approaching_; _On an "INTERCEPT Course"_ _with US_! . . .

(sarcastically; worried)

. . . _I DON'T think_; _They are "coming to say_, "_HELLO"_ _to US_"?! . . .

REED (INTERRUPTING; FEARFULLY)

. . . _ConFIRMED_, _Captain_?! _TWENTY Ships_, _ALL "Armed to the Bloody-TEETH_"; _In "ATTACK Formation"_, _SIR_! . . .

SHRAN (INTERRUPTING; WORRIED)

. . . _We SHOULD "Arm" ourSELVES_, _Archer_?! . . .

ARCHER (INTERRUPTING; WORRIED)

. . . _NO-oh-oh-wuh_; _ReMEMBER our "Plan"_, _Shran_?! . . .

SHRAN (SUSPICIOUSLY SKEPTICAL)

. . . _WE-_! . . . _We-ee-ee-h_?! . . . We _will_ . . . "_try_ it"; _Your_ way, Archer! . . .

ARCHER (RELIEVED)

. . . _Good_! . . . _If_ things _don't_ "work out"; _Just_, inform Starfleet Command; That _we_ gave the "Diplomatic approach" a _shot_, and _don't_ "escalate" the "situation", here, _Oh- Kay_?! Archer, _out_! . . .

SHRAN (SYMPATHETICALLY)

. . . You are either; _Very_ "brave", _or_ _VERY "stupid_", Archer?­! . . . _But_; We will "fall back" and "_watch_ what happens" _to_ you; Shran, _out_! . . .

­and the Screen GOES Blank! Archer FROWNS & TURNS saying, --

ARCHER (WORRIED?)

. . . _Trip_; _Polarize Hull-Plating_?!

TRIP (CONFIDENTLY ASSURING)

. . . _AlREADY "done"_, _John_?! . . .

(sarcastically; To "self", quietly)

. . . _A LOT of good THAT'll do_?!

ARCHER (COMMANDINGLY)

. . . _Malcolm_; Maintain "Low Alert" Status, and _don't_ Arm Weapons?!

Reed NODS with reluctance, & then SHAKES His head, concerned! --

Archer is "undaunted", & TURNS towards Hoshi to Order saying, --

ARCHER (COMMANDINGLY) (CONT'D)

. . . _Hoshi_; _Hail _the Vulcan's . . . _"Maji"_?! . . .

HOSHI (FEARFULLY)

. . . _Aye_, _Sir_?! . . .

(TURNS; OPERATES Control Panel)

. . . _They ARE "responding"_?! . . .

Immediately; The Main View-Screen FLASHES on, & Sarik says, --

SARIK (ANNOYEDLY)

. . . _We WARNED you_, "Humans"; To _stay AWAY from _here?! _Now_; We _will DESTROY you_, _AND_ _your_ Andorian Allies!

ARCHER (ARDENTLY IMPLORING)

. . . _Sarik_; _We COME in PEACE_?!. . .

SARIK (SARCASTICALLY, ANNOYED)

. . . _You will LEAVE in "PIECES"_!

ARCHER (ARDENTLY IMPLORING)

. . . _BeFORE you_ "destroy us"; _Just LISTEN for a moment . . . to WHAT I've GOT to say_?! . . .

(silence)

. . . _If _you'll _Scan_ our Ships; _You'll SEE_?! We _aren't_ going to "_Arm _our _Weapons_ Systems"?! . . .

REED (INTERRUPTING; FEARFULLY)

. . . _Sir_?! _We'll BE in Their Weapon's Range_; _In TEN seconds . . . MARK_! . . .

ARCHER (ARDENTLY IMPLORING) (CONT'D)

. . . There's _no_ "logic"; In _Firing_ on _Ships _that _won't_ Fire _back_?!. . .

REED (FEARFULLY)

. . . _Five_, _Four_, _Three_, _TWO_, _ONE_; _MARK_?! . . .

­and Reed CRINGES with fearful anticipation of the explosions! --

Archer desperately terrified; GRABS the Arms of the Con Chair, STIFFENS & BRACES Himself, & YELLS the "Final Order?" ­saying, --

ARCHER (TERRIFIED)

. . . _ALL Hands_; _BRACE for IMPACT_?!

­but _nothing_ happens & all is SILENT; Until scared Hoshi says, --

HOSHI (LISTENING; AFRAID)

. . . _SIR_-;_ ­I­Ncoming MESSage_?! . . .

ARCHER (STERNLY, CONCERNED)

. . . _Is "It" . . . Sarik_?! . . .

Hoshi LISTENS & SHAKES Her head "_No_!" ­as She FROWNS back! --

ARCHER (ARDENTLY IMPLORING) (CONT'D)

. . . _Is "It" . . . Shran_?! . . .

Again; Hoshi FROWNS & LISTENS to her Ear-Piece SHAKING head! --

ARCHER (ANGRILY CONFUSED) (CONT'D)

. . . _IS "It" . . . VULCAN_?! . . .

Hoshi LISTENS, GRIMACING & NODDING; SMILES, & TURNS saying, --

HOSHI (ANXIOUSLY)

. . . _YES_, _Captain_! . . .

(LISTENS; SMILES wider)

. . . _IT'S __T'POL_?! . . .

Archer "LEAPS" from the Con, & SIGHS heavily before saying,

ARCHER (EXCITEDLY)

. . . _WH-wh-E-E-L-l-l_; _PUT Her through_, _Hoshi_?! . . .

HOSHI (APOLOGETICALLY)

. . . It's an "Audio _only"_ Signal, _Sir_?! . . .

(Archer FROWNS "Go ahead!", NODDING)

. . . _YES_, _Captain Archer_?! . . .

Hoshi quickly TURNS to OPERATE Her Control Panel, "nervously"! --

Archer SIGHS & SHAKES head; SITS back down & LOOKS forward! --

T'POL (CONCERNED) (O.S.)

. . . Captain _Archer_?! . . .

(Archer SMILES, elated)

. . . _Are_ you "there", Sir?! . . .

Archer suddenly ANGERS (worried) & YELLS at O.S. T'Pol saying, --

ARCHER (ANGRILY CONFUSED)

. . . _WHAT in the HELL happened to YOU_, _T'POL_?! . . .

O.S. T'Pol is "shyly EVASIVE" as She HESITATES, "embarrassed"! --

T'POL (EMBARRASSED CONFUSED) (O.S.)

. . . Captain? . . . Uhm-m-m-m; _May_ I . . . "explain" . . . _that_ to you . . . _"later"_, Sir?! . . .

ARCHER (SARCASTICALLY, ANNOYED)

. . . _O­H-oh-oh-WUH_, _SH-sh-SURE_-_r-r_?!

(PUZZLES)

. . . _What _about _Captain SARik_?!

T'POL (EMBARRASSED ANNOYED) (O.S.)

. . . _May_ I . . . "discuss" _that_ with you . . . _also_, "later", _Sir_?!

ARCHER (SARCASTICALLY, ANNOYED)

. . . _OH-oh-oh-WUH_, _I . . . CAN'T "__WAIT__ for THAT"_, _Sub-Commander_?!

T'POL (OBLIVIOUSLY) (O.S.)

. . . I am . . . "sorry", Sir; but you _must_ . . . "wait for that"?! I am _not_ "at liberty" to discuss _such_ a . . . "matter of privacy"?! . . .

ARCHER (INTERRUPTING, SARCASTICALLY)

. . . "_A matter of SECRECY"_?! . . .

T'POL (EMBARRASSED ANNOYED) (O.S.)

. . . "A Matter of Privacy"; Sir?

ARCHER (SARCASTICALLY, ANNOYED)

. . . _You BETTER make "It" __DAMNED__ GOOD_, _T'__POL-l-l-luh__?! . . ._

T'POL (OBLIVIOUSLY) (O.S.)

. . . _Sir-r-ruh_?! Is _not_ . . . "damned" a "bad" thing?! . . .

(O.S. Bridge Crew LAUGHS at T'Pol)

. . . _Sir_-?! . . .

Archer can't help but to SNICKER as He LOOKS at O.S. Others! --

ARCHER (CHUCKLING; SARCASTICALLY)

. . . _I'LL-l-l-l "exPLAIN it" to you_, _"LATER"_, _T- T'P- P- Pol- hall- huh_?! Hah-hah-hah- heh-heh-heh- . . .!

T'POL (EMBARRASSED CONFUSED) (O.S.)

. . . Aye-ee-ee, Captain? . . .

(sarcastically "CURT")

. . . _"If_" . . . you "will"?! _Simply_, follow The Maji _back_ to Vulcan; And "_try"_ to follow "the _Rules_", _THIS_ _time_, Captain?! . . .

ARCHER (EMBARRASSED)

. . . _O­H-_oh-oh-oh, _YEAH-h-h-h_?!

(sarcastically "ASSURING")

. . . _I've _. . . "learned _my_ lesson", _LAST time_?! . . . Heh-heh-heh-. . .?

FADE OUT:

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. CAPTAIN ARCHER'S QUARTERS -- LATER

Archer is nervously PACING near His Desk, across the Room from the Door! The Door "CHIMES", & Archer TURNS to GLANCE at it in surprise, then RUNS to SIT at His Desk; PRETENDING to have been WAITING "patiently" & calmly! Archer SHOUTS! --

ARCHER ("FAKING" CALMLY)

. . . _Come_?! . . .

Door OPENS & T'Pol ENTERS & STANDS "apprehensively" inside! --

ARCHER ("FAKING" CALMLY) (CONT'D)

. . . _Oh_-; _T'Pol_?! _Please_; _Come IN_ . . . and _sit_?! . . .

T'Pol CLOSES Door & WALKS to STAND near empty Chair saying, --

T'POL (RELUCTANTLY)

. . . I would prefer . . . to stand, Captain? . . .

ARCHER (ARDENTLY IMPLORING)

. . . _PLEASE_-_z-z-z_-zuh?! . . .

­and He MOTIONS & NODS towards the Chair opposite His Desk! --

T'Pol LOOKS between Archer & the Chair, & finally SITS saying, --

T'POL (RELENTINGLY)

. . . Very well, Captain Archer. . .

(SITS; SNIFFS air & GRIMACES)

. . . I almost forgot; . . . The "smell" of your dog, Porthos?

Archer RESTRAINS His impulse to scream the _many_ questions He has for Her, but "impatiently" TAPS His hands on Desk saying, --

ARCHER (ANXIOUSLY)

. . . _Well-l-l-l_, T'Pol?! . . .

T'POL (OBLIVIOUSLY)

. . . Yes; I _am_ "well", Sir; . . . And _you_?! . . .

Archer GRIMACES & SHAKES His head, "scoffingly" disappointed at Her answer! He TAPS on the Desk; Then, He FROWNS & SLAMS his hands down hard, & YELLS (losing His composure!) saying, --

ARCHER (ANGRILY CONFUSED)

. . . _WHAT in the HELL __HAPPENED_, _T'POL_?! . . .

T'Pol is STARTLED, but then THINKS "guiltily" of how _not _to say _anything _of what "really happened", & "bold-faced" says, --

T'POL (LIES DECEPTIVELY)

. . . Captain? . . . I . . . went down to Vulcan, and . . . was . . . "Joined"? . . .

(Archer FROWNS, puzzled)

. . . To my "Mate", Koss? . . .

ARCHER (CONSTERNATEDLY)

. . . _And THAT took you SIX __MONTHS_?!

T'POL (LIES DECEPTIVELY)

. . . No, Captain? . . . "That". . . only took . . . ­(THINKS; LIES) two months, or so, Sir? . . .

ARCHER (ANGRILY CONFUSED)

. . . _So-_; _WHAT about the OTHER. . . __FOUR__ MONTHS_ . . . ?!! . . .

T'Pol THINKS & STAMMERS while "avoiding the question" saying, --

T'POL (LIES DECEPTIVELY)

. . . The _other_ . . . four months? Were spent . . .

(REVELATION)

. . . "negotiating"; . . . With the "Vulcan Leadership"? . . . Trying to . . . "repair the damage" . . . "you" had caused, Captain? . . .

ARCHER (EMBARRASSED)

. . . Oh- . . . yeah-h-h-h; . . . I _did_, _didn't_ I?! . . .

T'POL ("CORRECTIVELY" SARCASTIC)

. . . Yes; You _did_, Captain?! . . .

(LIES further)

. . . I _have_, however; Managed to "convince" Them; That it would be

(THINKS)

. . . "logical" . . . _not_ to "alienate" Humans from the Vulcans? We can accomplish _more_ "together"; Than _either_ of us can, "separately", Captain Archer; Do you agree? . . .

ARCHER (RELENTINGLY)

. . . Yes; So, how's _your_ "baby"?!

T'POL (CONFUSED)

. . . _My_ . . . "_baby"_?! . . .

ARCHER (EXPLAINING)

. . . _Yes_; Your "negotiations"?!

T'POL (SARCASTICALLY)

. . . Oh? . . . You were _not_ destroyed, _were_ you?! . . .

ARCHER (CONT'D; ANNOYEDLY)

. . . _NO_-! ­(THINKS) Well; Good work, T'Pol? . . . I, _mySELF_, _have_ been busy "Negotiating"; With the An_dorians_?! . . . _They _are _SO much_ like _us_; _It's SCARY_?! . . .

T'POL (SARCASTICALLY)

. . . _Yes_, Sir; "It" _is_, in_deed_, "scary", Captain?! . . .

ARCHER (OBLIVIOUSLY; CONTINUING)

. . . _Yes_! . . . _We _. . .

(FROWNS; "Insulted")

. . . _HEY-ee-ee-yuh_?! _That_ wasn't very _nice_, T'Pol?! . . .

T'POL (SARCASTICALLY)

. . . No; But it _was_ . . . "accurate"?

ARCHER (SARCASTICALLY, ANNOYED)

. . . _If_ there's _one_ thing we can _count_ on; It's _your "accuracy"_, _huh_?!

T'POL (LIES DECEPTIVELY)

. . . Yes, Sir; . . . You "may", _indeed_; . . .

ARCHER (RECALLS SOMETHING)

. . . _SPEAKing_ of "accuracy"; _WHY did _Captain Sarik "_act_" the way he _did_, towards _us_; And _what_ happened to _him?! . . ._

T'Pol THINKS hard about this; & decides to "white lie" saying, --

T'POL (LIES DECEPTIVELY)

. . . He . . . "behaved" in that manner, because; . . . He is the "twin brother" to my Mate, Koss? He was . . . "motivated" to bring me back to Vulcan, "A- SAP", Sir? . . .

ARCHER (CONFUSED)

. . . Oh; . . . _But_?! _After _we got you _here_; Why did he "_behave" SO "badly" towards us, T'Pol?! . . ._

T'POL (LIES DECEPTIVELY)

. . . He was . . . "under orders"; To "enforce the Terms and Conditions" of your "presence", in "Vulcan Space", Captain?! . . . He "may" have . . . "over-stepped" his "Duty"; In his "zealousness" to keep you from violating those . . . "Rules"? Our Cultures "secrets", as I explained to you _before_, are . . . "sacred" to us, Captain?! . . .

ARCHER (RECALLS SOMETHING)

. . . _SPEAKing of "Secrets"_; Have you "brought _back_" _ANYthing_ _WITH you_; . . . To "substantiate" the "Top Secret Mission" cover-story; That I told the _rest_ of the Crew?! . . .

T'POL (CONFUSED)

. . . "top secret Mission"?!  . . .

(REVELATION)

. . . Oh, yes; . . .

(LIES)

. . . I have, Captain; . . .

ARCHER (IMPATIENTLY)

. . . _WELL-l-l-l_; _What IS "It"_?!

T'POL (LIES DECEPTIVELY)

. . . "It" is. . . quite simply. . .

(THINKS of a lie)

. . . New "Engineering Technology"; That will enable Mister Tucker to "link", directly from our Warp Engines; To divert _more_ power to the Hull-Plating Polarization Units, and Deflectors; Enabling us to "extend" an Electro-Magnetic Field around the Ship; _Much_ like . . . the Vulcan's Ships . . . "Shields", Captain?!

ARCHER (DISAPPOINTEDLY)

. . . Is _that_ "_IT_"?! . . . _Nothing MORE_, _T'Pol_?! . . .

T'POL (RELUCTANTLY)

. . . It _is_ . . . "difficult"; To "convince" Vulcan Leadership to "allow" _any_ new "Technology", other than _purely_ "Defensive", to be given to _such_ a . . . "volatile" Species?!

ARCHER (ARDENTLY IMPLORING)

. . . You_ could_ do _better_ than_ that_?!

T'POL (RELENTINGLY)

. . . I . . . "suppose" so? . . .

(beat; THINKS)

. . . Would a "Deflector / Tractor Beam" be "sufficient", Sir? . . .

ARCHER (PRESSING FOR MORE)

. . . _I_ was thinking _more_; Like _those_ "Energy Pulse Weapons" your Ships have, T'Pol?! . . .

T'POL (AGHAST)

. . . _Captain_?! . . . I do _not_-

(THINKS; LIES "relentingly")

. . . I _will_ "try", Captain?! . . .

ARCHER (HAPPILY)

. . . _WELL-l-l-l_; _That's_ better than _nothing_, T'Pol?! . . .

T'POL (SARCASTICALLY, ANNOYED)

. . . _If_ . . . there is "nothing" more, Sir?! I will start the Shield Modifications with Mister Tucker.

­and She TURNS & "starts" WALKING toward the Door as He says, --

ARCHER (RELENTINGLY)

. . . Yeah; You go and . . .

(RECALLS something)

. . . _Hey_; _Wait _a _minute_?! . . .

(T'Pol STOPS & TURNS)

. . . _What_ about your _Husband_?! _Where _is _He_?! . . .

T'POL (LIES DECEPTIVELY)

. . . _My "Mate"_?! . . . He is . . .

(THINKS; RELENTS, truthfully)

. . . dead, Captain? . . .

ARCHER (SADLY REFLECTIVE)

. . . _OH-oh-oh-oh_?! . . . _That_ would explain _why_; His brother, Sarik, was _so _"eager"; To _destroy_ us?! . . .

(THINKS)

. . . I'm sorry to hear that; About your . . . "Mate", Koss? . . . Were you, and Sarik . . . in "Mourning"?

T'POL (OBLIVIOUSLY)

. . . No, Sir; . . . It was . . . after-noon? . . .

ARCHER (CONFUSED)

. . . _What_?! . . . _After NOON_?!

T'POL (OBLIVIOUSLY; CONTINUING)

. . . Yes, Captain? . . . It was not "Morning"; It was "Afternoon", Sir?

ARCHER (CONSTERNATEDLY)

. . . _NO-oh-oh-WUH_; _THAT'S not _what _I _. . . _OH-oh-oh-WUH_; _Never MIND_?!

(CALMS; CONCERNED)

. . . I _meant_; Did you "observe" a time of "grieving", for his death?!

T'POL (ADMONISHINGLY)

. . . _Captain_; It is an . . . "impossibility"; For Vulcans to experience "emotions", such as grief?!

ARCHER (SARCASTICALLY)

. . . _OH-oh-oh-WUH_?! I _forgot_; _You_ Vulcans _are _a "heartless" species?!

T'POL (OBLIVIOUSLY)

. . . _Captain_; Doctor Phlox _told_ you; We have two hearts?! . . .

ARCHER (ANGRILY CONFUSED)

. . . _NO-oh-oh-WUH_; _That's NOT what I Meant to say_?!­ . . . _OH-oh-oh-WUH_; _Never MIND_?! . . .

(THINKS)

. . . _That _would explain why Sarik was so anxious to _kill_ us?! . . .

(beat; THINKS)

. . . What _happened_ to Sarik; _After_ He "stopped" attacking us, T'Pol?!

T'POL ("CORRECTIVELY" SARCASTIC)

. . . He was . . . "relieved of His Command"; For his . . . "illogical behavior", Captain? . . .

(Archer FROWNS, "questioningly")

. . . Do you remember . . . "P'Jem"?

(Archer NODS)

. . . He is . . . "recovering", and meditating; To "regain" his abilities . . . to "suppress his emotions"; At _another_ . . . "Sanctuary", Sir?. . .

ARCHER (RECALLS SOMETHING)

. . . _OH-oh-oh-wuh_?! I'm sorry; About that _little_ ­(THINKS) "Andorian _incident_" at _P'Jem_, T'Pol?! . . .

T'POL (SADLY REFLECTIVE)

. . . "It" . . . could _not_ be avoided, Captain; _But_ . . . It demonstrates _why_ . . . you Humans should _not_ "meddle"; In the "_personal_ and _private_" matters of _others_, Sir?!

ARCHER (RECALLS SOMETHING)

. . . _OH-oh-oh-oh_?! . . . _Speaking_ of "personal and private"; Do you mind if I ask _one_ more question?!

(T'Pol reluctantly NODS "yes")

. . . _How _did your . . . "Mate" _die_?! Was it some kind of . . . "_freak_ accident", or something?! . . .

T'POL (LIES DECEPTIVELY)

. . . "It" _was_ . . . a "_freak_" . . . accidental death, Captain?! . . .

("changes the subject" quickly & "guiltily")

. . . _If_ . . . there is _nothing_ else?!

Archer simply SHAKES His head in puzzled disbelief of T'Pol's lack of concern for her Mate's death, and then DISMISSES the thought; Attributing it to Vulcan's mysterious ways, & says, --

ARCHER (DISGUSTED SOTTO VOCE)

. . . I _guess_ . . . _not_?! . . .

(T'Pol RAISES an eyebrow; Archer continues, normally_, "sarcastic"_!)

. . . _NO-oh-oh-oh-WUH_; I _guess_ _NOT_?! Dis_missed_, Sub-Commander T'Pol!. . .

T'POL (RELIEVED)

. . . _Thank_ you, Captain Archer?!

­and She TURNS & EXITS SHOT towards O.S. Door as Archer SIGHS & SHAKES His head while GRIMACING with disbelief of Her calm! --

INSTANTLY; ANGLE ON: DOOR (Corridor outside Archer's Quarters)

The Door SLIDES Open & T'Pol has a "_Whoa_; _I JUST 'Dodged a Bullet_, _THERE_?!" ­expression as She EXITS O.S. behind CAMERA, and Archer is SEEN at His Desk; SCOFFING at Her, behind Her! The Door SLIDES Closed; Which closes the door on this Episode! --

FADE OUT:

THE END


End file.
